Just Act Casually
by mediaocrity4
Summary: Ruby and Jaune have been best friends for six years. Now they are in a bind so Jaune agrees to move into Ruby's two bedroom apartment. From there, they just act casually as life throws curve balls. AU where things went smoothly at Beacon.
1. An Interesting Arrangement

Just Act Casually

 **AN: Welcome to a brand new AU story. First things first, this is my first ever RWBY fanfic…that does not exist in the RWBYond continuity. This is its own thing. It is also a Lancaster fic, basically inspired by something I said on the subject some time ago. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1: An Interesting Arrangement

Ruby knocked back the first shot of tequila for the night. She had just gotten back from a mission and was already hating being back home. At least Jaune was around to hang out with. But he was having an even worse day. Which was why they were skipping the small talk and beers and going straight to the shots.

"God that's kind of fucked up." She said as she slammed the glass back down.

"It was my decision." Jaune insisted.

"You two were together for so long though." Ruby shook her head as Jaune took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, I know but…the last few months have been stressful. This whole mess has been building up for over a year and I was just so sick of it." Jaune took another sip.

He and his long-time girlfriend Pyrrha had just broken up. After damn near five years together, Jaune decided to call things off. Ruby could attest to their relationship having never been exactly the healthiest but it was stable. Much more stable than anything Ruby had gotten into.

"Well at least she wasn't cheating on you." Ruby offered, speaking from experience. "Wait, you didn't cheat on her, did you?"

"Oh God no." Jaune said. "I don't think I'd be able to do it, even if I wanted to."

"So, what the hell happened?" Ruby still couldn't wrap her mind around it. She had known Jaune for six years. He wasn't the kind to give up. He had only dated two girls in that time. Ruby's best friend Weiss, and Pyrrha. Ruby thought that if anyone was dumping anyone it would have been Pyrrha.

"I got sick of the passive aggressive bullshit she tried pulling." Jaune said. Ruby downed another shot while he spoke. "It was great for the first year, and really good for the second and third. But it was the same shit every week. She was basically guilt tripping me into staying. Then it started interfering with my job as a hunter. Then she kept trying to guilt me into marriage and it…it didn't feel right. I…I just wasn't happy."

"That's rough." Ruby downed her third shot.

"Please, you've had it way worse." Jaune brushed her empathy off. She knew exactly who he was referring to. And the thought of that lying bastard filled Ruby with unbridled spite. Perhaps she wasn't as over it as she thought she was.

"What gives?" Ruby changed the subject.

"Huh?" Jaune looked at her questioningly.

"I'm on my fourth shot and you're still on your first." Anytime they had gone drinking he always kept pace with her.

"I guess I don't really feel like getting hammered." He said taking another drink.

"Yeah…and I'm feeling more willing than I have in a while."

"How come?"

"I just found out that my sister fucking ditched me to live with some guy in Mistral."

"You're shitting me?"

"No…well, it wasn't just some guy. It was Sage. But seriously, just out of the blue, I get home and she's packing her things." She slammed another shot down. "FFFFFuck my life. After I took out that huge ass loan to get us the damn place now I have to look for a roommate otherwise I'm not going to be able to pay the bills." She put a hand to her head. "Yang really screwed me over on this one."

"What did she say when you told her this?"

"Oh, you're smart, you'll figure something out. Love you, bye-bye." She mocked.

"See that…that's fucked up." Jaune said. "Did you try Blake?

"She's in Menagerie with Sun."

"Weiss…has a mansion. Ren and Nora?"

"Moving all the way to Mistral."

"Damn." He snapped his fingers. "I have an idea."

"This isn't one of your ideas that involves going to the pancake house at three in the morning? Is it? Because I don't think spending more money is going to solve my problem."

"No, silly goose. I should be your roommate." Jaune said. "I…well…as you figured out already…I'm kinda homeless."

"You did bite the hand that feeds." Ruby said.

"I know, I was planning on just moving in with my parents again. But this sounds much better."

"Well, anything beats living with your parents when you're twenty-five years old." She poked fun. "That was the whole damn point of Yang and I getting that apartment." She cursed under her breath and took another shot. This one was a little tougher to swallow. She was right at that point of being tipsy.

"You and me, roomies, it'll be a blast." Jaune said. "It'll just be like that backpacking trip we took to Haven."

"You mean the one where Pyyrha threatened to ruin my life because she thought I actually liked you like that."

"Ah, good times."

"The hell does she…" Ruby had never liked Pyrrha the same way again. Her and Jaune had been friends for a few months before Pyrrha had come into the picture. Ruby actually understood her concerns. She had been crushing on Jaune hardcore from day one. And that backpacking trip, which was all Yang's idea, was the catalyst for a lot of things, including Jaune and Pyrrha's relationship. Well, the Beacon dance a few weeks earlier had certainly helped.

"I wish we could go back to those days." Jaune sighed.

"I don't. You guys treated me like I was some kid roadie even though I was supposed to be one of the trip leaders."

"Well it was the first time you had been outside Vale." Jaune poked her side.

"None of you respected me until I whipped out Crescent Rose and slaughtered those Grimm while you were all still pulling your pants up."

"And that's why Ozpin made you one of the group leaders." Jaune laughed.

That's how they had all met. Beacon Academy. Though, Ruby had met Jaune a few months earlier thanks to Yang going to one of those campus' visit days. Ruby had tagged along with her sister and got pulled into a conversation with Jaune when he recognized the game she was playing on her scroll. Then, because of some extenuating circumstances, Ruby got accepted into Beacon two years early, became a squad leader and made lots of friends.

After their first year, they got permission from Ozpin to go backpacking in Mistral. And a lot of shenanigans ensued that ended with Ruby more or less saving the world, Blake stopping a Faunas uprising, Ren and Nora hooking up, Yang getting a sweet robot arm and on top of all of that, Jaune and Pyrrha started dating.

"So, you and me, in this mess together." Ruby said as she took another shot.

"Sounds fun." Jaune nodded.

"It's not going to be weird, is it?" Ruby knew her and Jaune wouldn't do anything. But she was worried about how their friends would perceive such an event. Especially after Jaune's breakup.

"Nah…you said earlier it's two bedrooms. So, that's not as weird as it would have been in the Beacon dorms with my team."

"Oh yeah." Ruby said. It had been so long she nearly forgot that Team JNPR had a coed room. She laughed at her own absent mindedness.

"Yeah, so, are you free tomorrow?" Jaune asked.

"Hell yeah." Ruby said.

"I could use your help to move my stuff in."

"Of course, roomie." She said.

"To being roommates." He raised his glass.

"To roommates." She toasted. They both knocked back their shots.

Several hours of drinking and hanging out later, and Ruby was done. She was already regretting the hangover she was going to have in the morning. Lucky for her, Jaune was only a little drunk. They walked into Ruby's apartment. It dawned on her that Jaune had yet to see it.

"Nice place." He said. "I can see why you're pissed at Yang. She's missing out."

"Kitchen, living room…" She pointed out. "Bathroom, please keep the seat down. My room…your room. Lucky, you and Yang had…" She snapped her fingers. "Shit, what…you and Yang um…colors. Yellow. You both like yellow." She pieced together. She felt her stomach churning. She darted to the bathroom and started vomiting.

"You okay?" Jaune sat next to her while her head was in the toilet. She gave him a thumb up.

"I'm ready for bed." She moaned. "TV is all yours but keep it down." She whined.

"Sure thing." Jaune said. "We can do some ground rules tomorrow."

"No walking around naked." Ruby said.

"Afraid you won't be able to resist me?" Jaune joked.

"That rules for me. Wouldn't want any potential rebound girls getting jealous." Ruby said. It had always been a point of humor for them ever since Pyrrha's little threat to Ruby.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to turn any of your would-be boyfriends gay either."

"That was one time!" Ruby said. "And it wasn't even you." She had dated Scarlet for a hot minute, then he came out as gay after a camping trip with the guys. All reports said it was actually Sun's fault, though Sun denied it. Scarlet's story was that Sun had basically pushed him into some brawny waiter and one thing led to another. Ruby, Jaune and Scarlet were the only ones surprised. Sun had even tried warning her that Scarlet was in the closet and didn't know it.

"Well, have a good night." Jaune walked out of the bathroom.

"Good night." She lifted her head out of the toilet and stumbled into her room. Her vision was all blurry but she was able to make the important bits out. So, she just stripped to her underwear and went to bed knowing that her first home outside of her dad's or Beacon was safely hers. All thanks to Jaune.

 **AN: And that's the first episode. As I said, this is its own AU where, bad things happened but they weren't, build a 130+ epic level of bad things. Also, in this AU, Ruby took after Qrow in her drinking and all around social life. But we'll get more of that in future chapters.**


	2. Laying Down the Law

Just Act Casually

 **AN: Holy hell this took off fast. Seriously, in less than a day this story got 66% as many followers as RWBYond Vale did in a year. I just hope I can keep up the momentum. I'm not sure I'm up for the task.**

Chapter 2: Laying Down the Law

Jaune woke up in a strange place. His body wrapped in a single sheet. It took him a while to remember everything that had happened. It dawned on him that this was the first time he had woken up without Pyrrha nearby in a very long time. Even when they would go on missions it was always together. But that was over. They were over.

He slipped his pants and shirt back on. The barren room felt off. The featureless yellow walls made it feel more like a box than an actual room. He left the room and took a look around the apartment. His stomach whined for food. So, he decided to make him some breakfast. And depending on what his options were, make some for his roommate as well.

He opened the fridge. It was barren, save for a gallon of milk and a bottle of ketchup. The pantry also had very little of sustenance. Ruby needed to go grocery shopping, bad. Then again, he could take it upon himself. He took his scroll out to check his bank account.

"Your current available balance is, three liens and two tithes." The computer said.

"Fuck." Jaune shoved his scroll back into his pocket. That wasn't even enough to buy a loaf of bread. After a moment of deliberation, he chose to wake Ruby up. She was fresh off a mission. Surely, she had money for groceries.

He carefully knocked on the door. He decided it was best to be quiet and careful about this. Ruby certainly would have a hangover after the licking her liver took last night. When there was no answer, he opened the door quietly. She was sprawled across the bed in a sleeveless nightshirt and panties quietly snoring. The scarlet sheet hung around a single leg and half her body.

When Jaune took another step the floor creaked. Jaune's blood ran cold and his heart stopped for a beat. Ruby shuffled and groaned. She put her pillow over her head and went back to sleep. Jaune moved closer and eased his hand onto her shoulder.

"Erngh." Ruby made inaudible noises.

"Ruby." He said softly.

"What do you want?" She groaned.

"I just need to borrow some money to get us some groceries."

"Purse." She moaned out as she pointed to her purse.

"Thanks." Jaune replied.

"Get me some pickles while you're out." She said.

"Can do." Jaune was glad he didn't drink enough to have a hangover. It hadn't had one since Pyrrha's last birthday.

He went back into the kitchen and opened the freezer. An idea had crossed his mind. Of course, she would have one. Jaune took the icepack and wrapped it in the hand towel hanging on the kitchen sink. He went back into Ruby's room and handed it to her.

"Thank you!" She whined as she pressed the pack to her forehead.

"I'll be back." Jaune turned and left again.

Jaune had to walk about half a mile to the nearest store. Without a vehicle, he couldn't get a lot. So, he got the essentials. He grabbed some fresh carrots, spinach, tomatoes, apples, bananas, broccoli, corn, lettuce, cucumbers, pickles and strawberries from the produce isle. He also grabbed two loafs of bread and some meat to grill up sometime. Then he grabbed a few frozen pizzas. Anything else was going to have to wait.

When he got back, his arms full of groceries, Ruby was lounging on the couch with the icepack pressed to her head. Jaune set the grocery bags on the counter and started stuffing the vegetables in the fridge.

"What's with all the veggies?" Ruby asked.

"They're for all our meals." Jaune responded. He tossed her an apple. "I also got those pickles you wanted."

"Thanks." She rubbed the apple on her top. She looked like she was judging him. "So, when there's no food in the apartment, your first thought is to get a bunch of veggies?" She gleamed.

"Well excuse me if I like to eat healthy." Jaune said.

"I eat healthy." Ruby defended. She then took a bite of the apple. "I just don't like…is that spinach? Yeah, basically, I don't like that."

"Well then, more for me." Jaune said. "When I'm able to get more stuff, I'll get some deli meat and start making us sandwiches. Then you'll start liking spinach."

"Yeah…fuck that." Ruby stood up. She kept eating at her apple while Jaune ate a carrot. "Ooh strawberries." She grabbed the package. "You know me so well."

"I knew you'd be pissed if you didn't have those on deck."

"Well, it is one third of a complete set."

"Complete set?" Jaune pondered. Ruby got that look in her eyes. The one where she's about to say something really bad and doesn't care who hears it.

"Cookies, strawberries and wine, the ingredients to a horny Ruby." She said. Jaune sighed.

"Of course, it is." Jaune shook his head with a smile.

"I refuse to believe I hadn't told you that one before."

"You really haven't." Jaune kept shaking his head.

"Yang actually came up with it." Ruby laughed. "It was…" Her face soured. "Um…yeah, him." Ruby sighed. "I had told him all my favorite things when we were still just talking. So, on our first real date, he brought me a bottle of wine, a tray of cookies and a box of chocolate covered strawberries." She popped one into her mouth and ate it. "That was the first night we had sex."

"Now that you mention it, I think you did tell me that much." Jaune said. Somehow, out of all their friends, Jaune was the one everyone, guy and girl, bragged to. Oh, God especially Nora. Jaune always thought that it was because he was the kind to not judge, but also play into the conversation while also maintaining his own relationship.

"Yeah…well, then Yang made a joke that those were the keys to getting into my pants and it's been a joke amongst us girls ever since."

"Yeah, for me all a girl pretty much has to do is ask." Jaune shrugged.

"You've also what?" Ruby smirked. "You've only had sex with one girl your entire life."

"As far as you know." Jaune crossed his arms. Ruby gave him the 'don't play games' look. "Alright yeah."

"Damn right yeah." Ruby said. "Fuck, that reminds me. Saturday night, Junior's Club."

"Party?"

"Nothing special." Ruby said. "Just want to go clubbing. This guy I met on a recent mission is going to be in town." Jaune leaned on the counter with his balled hand in his cheek.

"Is he cute?" Jaune asked. Ruby sat on the counter and patted his head.

"Fuck yeah he is." Ruby gloated. "Got his number and we've been talking a bit since then. Told him to hit me up if he's ever in Vale."

"Have I met this guy?"

"Not as far as I know." Ruby said.

"Have you told me about him before?" Jaune pondered.

"No, haven't really talked to you about guys since I met him. This is the first time it's really come up."

"Have you told him about me?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah bud." She patted his head again. "He knows we're basically like brother and sister and that we're roomies." Ruby explained. "He hasn't asked anything beyond that."

"So, you're going to introduce us."

"That's right boy." She said. "I guess we should talk about ground rules."

"Alright, lay them on me."

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" Ruby said. "Seriously though, just don't up and vanish, put the toilet seat down, knock before entering my room. Other than that, I seriously don't fucking care what you do with your time or money. If it's in the kitchen, it's up for grabs. If it's in the bathroom, don't be gross about it. Just clean up after yourself which I know I don't have to worry about because you always have cleaner rooms than I do."

"Hey, I wasn't the one who always cleaned."

"Jaune, I have video evidence, from Nora, of you using a duster while singing the cleanup song."

"Fucking Nora…" Jaune said under his breath.

"And if Pyrrha's locker was anything to go off, you were responsible for keeping that house clean too."

"Damn it." Jaune said.

"Being clean is nothing to be ashamed of." Ruby put a hand to her chest. "I know you and your sisters grew up in a big house with strict parents."

"Yeah well, I try really hard to keep up this cool guy routine."

"That's your cool guy routine?" Ruby laughed. "I'd hate to see your dorky routine."

"Can we just get on with it?" Jaune whined.

"But I love that pouty face you make when people fuck with you." Ruby said. "It's a serious confidence booster to know that no matter what, I can at least out shit talk you."

"Yeah well…" Jaune tried thinking of an insult. Every time he had tried this it has either not been funny, or she's just rolled with it like it was nothing. "You have a piece of vomit stuck to your mouth." He lied.

"Wait what…." Her hand flew up to her mouth. "Fuck, you almost had me there. Good job. I'm so proud of you." She smirked.

"Alright, serious talk, what if I bring a girl home?"

"Batten down the hatches and prepare for some quality shit talking." Ruby said with glee. "Seriously though, I won't say anything that'll be a complete turn off. So long as you do the same."

"Like, don't tell this Oscar dude that you have herpes or something."

"Yeah, don't lie about stuff like that." Ruby said. "Even if it were true. I told one of Yang's dates that she had crabs and…she didn't get any because of that and she got her revenge."

"As she does." Jaune said.

"So, if you do bring a girl over, just let me know so I can put my headphones in or something."

"Or you could leave."

"Fuck you, this is my apartment too. I don't expect you to leave just because I have a guy over. That would defeat the whole purpose of you living here."

"You really think it's going to be that often." He said disbelievingly. Ruby crossed her arms and sat defiantly. "Slut."

"Pussy." She shot back. She started to crack up. Jaune's face stayed playful and neutral. "Fuck you're good at this part." Ruby said.

"I've had to toughen up. You're nowhere near as bad as Nora. And I've spent significantly more time with her."

"Still, how can you not burst out laughing at this game?" Ruby asked.

"Like I said, lots of practice." Jaune said.

"Hmmm…." Ruby thought. "I think that covers all the rules."

"Sounds good." Jaune walked to the living room.

"We just got to get you all moved in." Ruby said.

"I'll call my sisters." Jaune said. "They'll be willing to meet us up at Pyrrha's place."

"Do you think she's throne anything out?" Ruby asked.

"Nah, she probably thinks I just need space."

"God she's delusional." Ruby said.

"That's a little harsh." Jaune said. "For you to her anyway."

"Fuck her. I pussyfooted around her for your sake, and well, Nora's and everyone else's. But if it's over, I'm done playing her little fucking games."

"Where's all this coming from?" Jaune rose an eyebrow.

"She and I never really got along that well." Ruby shrugged. "Like I've told you before, she had it out for me ever since I got accepted to Beacon. It only got worse from there." Ruby said. "The way she treated you only proves my point."

"Yeah." Jaune sighed. "I can do better."

"Emotionally, a stool can do better. Physically, fat chance. I'm straight as an arrow and I'd still say Pyrrha is fucking hot." Ruby laughed.

"Jealous?"

"Hell no. I just see why so many hotblooded guys drooled all over her." Ruby put her hands on her hips. "And I wouldn't trade this body for the world." She gleamed. "Just enough to grab without it being a pain to deal with."

"Yeah, I can see you saying that."

"You think I'm wrong?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm shutting my mouth. Trust me, there is nothing I can say that isn't a proverbial shovel."

"Good boy." She said. "Wait, did Pyrrha accuse you of sleeping with me?"

"No, why?"

"Just…if she thought that it could explain why she'd been such a pain in the ass for the last year."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Jaune said. "Fuck, people are going to think that."

"No one that matters." Ruby said. "They know how we roll."

"Yeah, probably why Pyrrha never thought that…at least not enough to say it." Jaune noted.

"Speak of the devil, we should get going." Ruby said.

 **AN: Fifty-percent of my sense of humor is talking shit on people. Then there's also innuendos, puns, political jokes and I also find humor when people have mental breakdowns. That's probably why I love Game Grumps. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and follows and stuff.**


	3. The Pyrrha Problem

Just Act Casually

 **AN: Well, in less than 48 hours, this story has gotten more follows than RWBYond Vale did in a year. I don't know whether to be proud of this story, or ashamed at you all. So, I want to address a complaint. For all those complaining about Ruby's characterization, I'm going somewhere with that.**

Chapter 3: The Pyrrha Problem

Pyrrha's house was closer to the edge of town. The agricultural district on the southern edge of the city was a prime source of farm land on Sanas. Anyone wanting a quieter life, without the dangers that infected the land outside the walls, tended to find homes here. Or in the dozen or so places like it around Remnant.

Ruby walked side by side with Jaune down the trail. On top of this hill, was a cluster of houses. The one in the middle of those houses, is the one Pyrrha had spent a large fortune in purchasing. She and Jaune were already dating by then, so he moved in right away.

Ruby pushed her sunglasses back up to her face. Her hangover had pretty much gone away but the bright midday sun was still too much to bear. Jaune was uncharacteristically quiet. It didn't bother Ruby much. He was going through his first real breakup. Because that week he 'dated' Weiss doesn't, doesn't count.

"Nervous." She said, as a statement more than a question.

"It's so much easier to just run from your problems." Jaune said.

"I wouldn't know."

"Yeah, you of all people wouldn't get it." Jaune smiled. "You're always diving headlong into danger and taking only the most dangerous missions. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a death wish."

"Is that so?" Ruby acted as though she'd never heard that one before.

"That's what Pyrrha thought for a long time." Jaune noted. "She was even scared that you were going to drag me into hell on one of your damn foolish, idealistic crusades."

"Hey, if that shit that went down in Mistral didn't kill us, I don't think anything will." Ruby sighed. She took a drink from her flask.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking?" Jaune joked.

"One, fuck you no it's not. Two, it's actually water." She passed him the flask. He took a sip.

"I stand corrected."

'You walk corrected." Ruby corrected.

"Really, dad jokes? Jaune shook his head. "I expect better from you."

"Would you rather me be making dick jokes?"

"Hmmm…not the time or place." Ruby said.

"Yeah, speaking of which, Pyrrha's not going to like…kill me or anything?" Ruby said.

"Since when did you care if she tried."

"This is the first time I'm ever going to deal with her without you being…well…with her." Ruby said. "So to speak."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." Jaune said. "Doth my ears deceive me or is Ruby Rose, savior of Remnant, embodiment of valor, afraid of my ex-girlfriend?" Jaune began bellowing with laughter.

"Can it." Ruby said. "I'm not scared." She insisted. "This is odd for me too."

"How come?" Jaune said. "I mean, just a while ago you were ready to tell her to fuck off and fight you."

"Yeah well…to be honest…I would fight her. I'd win too. I just don't want to put up with that. I'm on your side and I think it's best to just be done with it as soon as possible and put some distance between the two of you."

"And if sometime down the road I change my mind?"

"That's your decision. You're my friend so I'll support you. Besides, you're one of the only people I know for a fact I can just cut loose and speak my mind around."

"Yeah, that time you dated Scarlet was evidence enough of that." Jaune noted.

They had reached the door. They looked around. Pyrrha's bike was here but that was it. Amery hadn't shown up yet. Jaune knocked on the door. The door was answered almost immediately. Pyrrha looked tired. Her eyes had dark shadows around them and there wasn't a speck of makeup on her body.

"Jaune?" She said. "And…Ruby?" She didn't sound as happy saying her name.

"Hey Pyrrha." Ruby waved with an empathetic smile.

"We're here…we're here to get my stuff." Jaune said.

"Oh…of course." Pyrrha said. She led them in. "Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks." Jaune said. Ruby bit her lip.

"I just need water." Ruby stated.

"I'll start packing my clothes." Jaune walked upstairs towards the room they had shared. Ruby started to follow him.

"Wait, Ruby." Pyrrha said.

"Fuck." Ruby said under her breath. "Yes?"

"Let him do…his business." Pyrrha motioned towards the couch. "Take a seat. It's so seldom that we spend any time just us two."

"Yeah, there's reasons for that." Ruby said. She hung her head low. "Don't take this the wrong way but…Jaune's helping me out. He needed a place to stay and I needed someone to fill Yang's old room when she ditched me for Sage."

"Yeah, Nora told me about that." Pyrrha grabbed a cup of coffee and a glass of ice water. She passed the water to Ruby.

"Thanks." Ruby sat down.

"Well, she told me about Yang anyway." Pyrrha amended. "I'm glad. As much as that dark little voice says that there's something more, I know if there was you'd tell me. You're honest to a fault. Even your lies are to protect those you care for. Which I know I'm not exactly in that category. But Jaune is."

"Jealousy is the shadow of greed." Ruby said. "Possession was never your problem. I don't know if Jaune realizes that but I do. I knew it from the moment I met you. I confirmed it when you tried getting me to back off. Your problem is pride."

"It's a flaw we both share." Pyrrha said. "We've both been blessed with such incredible talents. I thought if there was something I wanted I could get it and keep it. But I guess I was wrong." There was a pregnant silence between them. Ruby tried studying the champions face. There was unbridled sorrow. But it was clear that she wasn't in denial, or angry. "How's the hunting life?"

"Why do you ask?" Ruby took another drink.

"Because I could really use some of that positivity." Pyrrha stated.

"I'm…not that positive of a person. You know that, right?"

"Not anymore." Pyrrha said. "Not in situations like this anyway. Jaune tells…told me everything. I know for a fact that you are STILL, that wide eyed little girl who just loves being the hero."

"You know what…" Ruby smiled. "Some people say I have a death wish but I don't. Well, maybe I do, just a little bit. But I know I can do wonderful things so I have a responsibility to do them. If that means divebombing a fifty-foot fuckasaurus rex, then god fucking speed."

"Fuckasaurus rex?" Pyrrha giggled.

"Oh yeah, new Grimm type." Ruby lit up. "Discovered it on my last mission. Fucker nearly ate my baby." Ruby said, recounting how the Grimm had nearly swallowed Crescent Rose."

"Yeah, I haven't done a lot of work in the wilds as of late." Pyrrha said. "I've been working security for some high bidding corporations."

"That sounds comfy." Ruby said. If this were someone Ruby could smart-off with she would have called them a pussy and had a good laugh.

"Ruby?" Jaune came down the steps with a trash bag full of clothes.

"Sorry Jaune." Ruby said. "Just talking work." There was another knock on the door. Pyrrha answered it. Jaune's sister, Amery walked in.

"Sorry I'm late." She said. Ali took the truck last night to her boyfriend's and…yeah didn't come back until this morning."

"It's alright." Jaune gave his kid sister a hug. "At least you got here safe."

"How're you doing Pyrrha?" Amery asked.

"Oh, I'm…hanging in there." She gave a halfhearted laugh.

"Hey Amery." Ruby said.

"Oh, you're here too." Amery noted. Ruby rolled her eyes. She was not about to have a pissing contest with Jaune's sixteen-year-old sister. Especially with Pyrrha and Jaune right there. When Ruby didn't rise to the challenge, Amery just brushed her off.

"Hard part is done." Jaune said. He passed the bag of clothes to his sister. "Load them up."

"Aye, aye sir." Amery said with a sarcastic salute.

"Now to get my games and movies." Jaune said. He went into a storage closet and grabbed a backpack. He then went to the television stand in the living room and started loading it up.

"I'm going to miss those movies."

"Nah, I've got a lot of the same ones at my place." Ruby said. "So, a lot of those are yours now."

"Thanks." Pyrrha started walking up the stairs.

"Hey, we're not heartless." Jaune said. Ruby joined him in sorting through the movies. "So, what did she want to talk about?"

"Your mom." Ruby said. "We talked about my missions and her jobs."

"You're both really, really good at what you do. It's something you've always had in common."

"You're not half bad either." Ruby said.

"Thank?" Jaune raised an eyebrow.

"You're not half good either but you've managed to not get your ass beat in a while." Ruby said.

"Ha, ha." Jaune faked a laugh. Amery walked back in. "I think that's everything."

"Not everything." Ruby said. "You're missing something really important."

"I already grabbed my toothbrush."

"No, your weapon." Ruby said.

"My dick?" Jaune joked. Amery facepalmed and Ruby rolled her eyes. "Corcea Mors is in the trophy room upstairs."

"Well go get it." Amery said.

"Alright, take this out to the truck." Jaune passed the bag to his sister.

"God sometimes I feel like your slave." Amery said.

"No, he's only broken out the whips for one person." Ruby teased.

"Ruby!" Amery was not amused.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch and get your head out of the gutter. I meant an actual whip and I wasn't talking about Pyrrha." Ruby put a finger to her mouth. "Well, as far as I know."

"She's talking about the time when I made that one asshole hero hunter beg for his life."

"And Nora was all like 'do it.' And I said to just make him work for it." Ruby added.

"Oh." Amery said. She then walked out of the room.

"Nice cover." Jaune said.

"Well, it's true." Ruby shrugged.

"Wait, so you weren't referring to…"

"What?" Ruby asked. "Oh, wow have you and Pyrrha actually…?"

"I think I'm done with this conversation." Jaune insisted.

"Yeah, I'm not into all that anyway." Ruby said. "Now if Yang were here, she'd probably want details."

"Which is why I'd rather just talk to you." Jaune said. They both went up the stairs. Pyrrha was in the trophy room, holding Corcea Mors.

"Five years come December." Pyrrha said. "That's when I finally first old you I loved you."

"You did." Jaune said.

"I guess I'm still trying to wrap my head around this." Pyrrha's voice strained. "I should have seen this coming."

"Don't…" Jaune started.

"You're right." Ruby cut in. "Pyrrha, you're a great person. I wouldn't have tolerated you as much as I have if I didn't latch onto that idea."

"Ruby…" Jaune tried cutting her off.

"No, if you're going to pussyfoot around this, someone has to be honest." Ruby crossed her arms. "Pyrrha, there's other guys out there. There's plenty of people out there who will treat you like the perfect stranger. Don't believe me? I saved the whole fucking world and when I go to the bar or the club, most of the guys have never heard my name. So, you're a big damn celebrity well a lot of people could give two shits about your modeling and athletic career."

"Now isn't…" Jaune tried again.

"But the way you've acted. With all your 'woe is me' bullshit. That was suffocating to him." Ruby pointed out.

"I can speak for myself." Jaune groaned.

"There's people out there that wouldn't care about that. You deserve someone who will treat you special. But Jaune, needs someone who could push him. Do you know why he said yes to begin with? Because you helped train him. Because without you, he'd still be the worthless dumbass stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives."

"She's not wrong." Jaune added.

"But that Pyrrha seemed to die the moment he said yes. Until that Pyrrha comes back, you don't have a snowball's chance in hell at having a healthy relationship with him again. Even so, it's best you move on."

"Ruby that was…" Jaune tried saying something.

"Thanks." Pyrrha cut him off. She passed the sword and shield to him. "That's…I needed to hear that. I know any promise I make to fix things means nothing to you. I hope one day we can go back to friends. Maybe one day we can even be lovers again. But Ruby's right. It's time to move on."

"Thank you Pyrrha." Jaune said. He and Ruby walked out of the room.

"That was awkward." Ruby said.

"You handled it nicely." Jaune said.

"It felt good. It was like I was back, face to face with Cinder again. I just did what came naturally. Probably helps that we're just friends."

"What makes you say that?" Jaune asked.

"Oh probably when Neptune broke up with Weiss and then brought his new girlfriend over to get her stuff."

"Sounds like a bloodbath." Jaune said.

"It kind of was." Ruby laughed. "Me and…Whitley…were there to get in between them before Weiss reduced her into a grease stain."

"I can see that." Jaune said.

"Also, Yang has been that new girlfriend on a few occasions." Ruby said. "Though, I've never been present to see her bashing a bitch's brains in."

They got in the truck and headed back to Ruby's. Jaune made sure the radio was down to keep Ruby from getting an ear-splitting headache. And that's not even because of her hangover. That's just because she fucking hated country music.

"I guess all there is to do now is get situated." Jaune said. "And then just find ways to occupy myself until we go partying."

"Party?" Amery asked.

"Twenty-one and up kinda party." Ruby said. "Jaune's playing third wheel for me and my date."

"Sounds fun." Amery said.

"With me it always is." Ruby smirked.

 **AN: I'm not feeling as crass as I did with the second chapter. So, this chapter ended up way closer to something you'd see in RWBYond. Which, for my returning readers, is probably a good thing. But this has a shitload of people who haven't read RWBYond so…if you liked this chapter, check out my other works.**


	4. Party Up

Just Act Casually

 **AN: I wish I could personally respond to guest reviews. Because one of them just still doesn't get that I'm writing Ruby this way for a purpose. The primary purpose is that I thought it would be fun and it has, and the ludicrous amounts of people reading this seem to agree. Anyway, here's the first chapter I actually came up with for this story.**

Chapter 4: Party Up

Jaune sat on the couch playing his video game. He wore a stylish button up short sleeve shirt. It didn't exactly feel right for him. It made him feel like a punk kid. But considering he was going out tonight, perhaps it was for the best.

Ruby certainly thought so. She was in the bathroom getting her makeup just right. Jaune had never seen her put this much effort into her appearance. Whoever this guy was, must have had one hell of an impression on her. She had been in an eerily good yet nervous mood all day. Not a minute passed by that she didn't have her scroll in her hand, compulsively checking it every chance she got.

"You know he probably doesn't expect you to reply right away." Jaune teased.

"Ha, ha." Ruby fake laughed. "I just want to be aware of every time he sends me something."

"Like a dick pic?"

"Yeah sure. Why not?"

"What does he send you then?" Jaune asked.

"I don't know. Just, asking if I've had a good day or a good night. He asked how the whole roommate thing has been panning out."

"So, no sweet poetry?"

"No." Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"No, 'wish you were here's with pictures of where he is?"

"No."

"Your boyfriend is lame."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Boytoy then?"

"Eat a dick." Jaune was about to make the easy counter. "And don't say me first."

"Beat me to it." Jaune submitted.

"Seriously though, did you do that stuff with Pyrrha?" Ruby asked.

"Oh yeah, all the time. She'd get pouty if I didn't. Even so, I enjoyed finding stuff to send her."

"You are such a fucking sap."

"Was." Jaune corrected.

"Oh Jaune, we both know as soon as you get a new girlfriend you'll just do it again." She messed with his hair.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Jaune shrugged. "So, what is with you then?"

"What, I can't be excited."

"Oh, you can be but I've never seen you like this."

"You've also never been at my place when I'm getting ready for a date." Ruby smirked.

"No, but I've seen you talk about boys for hours on end and…I haven't seen you this chipper in a while."

"Everything has just been peachy lately." She patted his shoulder. "Going out with my bestfriend and my…what did you call him? Boytoy?" She rolled her eyes. "Got this lovely apartment. Don't have to worry about a damn thing. Work has been good. Life has been good. It's just all been good."

"It wasn't before?"

"Ya, well…no." Ruby sighed. "It's been a long time since life has tossed me a break."

"What about all those guys you talk about?" Jaune inquired.

"Have you ever seen me with any of them?"

"Oh God, you made them up." Jaune accused.

"No I didn't." Ruby defended. "None of them lasted more than the first date. They weren't worth showing off to my friends."

"Thank you for sparring me the trouble of keeping up with your, owe so complicated love life."

"Hey, it's not like I fuck every guy I date."

"No, just the ones who give you wine, strawberries and cookies." Jaune grinned.

"I hate that I told you that."

"I hate that you told me that too." Jaune countered.

"My rule of thumb is that I only sleep with a guy after the third date." Ruby explained. Jaune thought for a moment.

"Now that I think about it…yeah. That has been your rule of thumb." Jaune put a thumb to his chin. "Why am I just now realizing this?"

"Because even though I treat you like one of the girls, you're not."

"No, but I got the dress to fit in."

"Do you still have that?"

"No." Jaune said. "But I rocked it."

"I wouldn't use 'rocked' as a fitting verb." Ruby's scroll started buzzing. "He's here." Ruby shot up and opened the door.

Oscar stood with a look of disbelief. Jaune could see his eyes tracing every inch of Ruby's dress. After his forest-colored eyes were done taking it in, Jaune made a fake gagging gesture behind her back.

"Well you look lovely today." Oscar took her hand and kissed it. Jaune could almost here the gears in her head grind to a halt. No matter how much she denied it, Jaune knew she was a sucker for those classy romantic gestures. The sigh she let out made Jaune think she might just skip out on the club and melt into his arms right there.

"Can I get you anything?" Ruby said. "Or do you want to leave right now?"

"It's best to get going." Oscar said. "The night is young but my time is short."

"What do you mean?" Ruby said.

"I've got work in the morning." Oscar said. "Like have to be there at five in the morning."

"Well shit man, if this is a bad night…" Ruby whined. There it was.

"Nonsense." Oscar said. "This is my first night in Vale so might as well start my stay off right."

Oscar drove them to the club. Jaune was in the back seat on the way there. Ruby seemed like a giddy teenager. When they got to the club, it seemed to be a good crowd. There were lots of people dancing. Jaune had been here before. He had taken Pyrrha here under a recommendation by Yang. He had regretted it, but still managed to have fun.

"I'll get us some drinks." Ruby said. "Oscar?"

"I'll just have bourbon and water." Oscar answered.

"Rum and coke." Jaune said.

"Of course, you do." Ruby said as she strutted off.

"So, Oscar, what is it you do?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, I do a lot of oversight for the schools." Oscar said. "I come in, inspect stuff. Super bureaucratic nonsense and stuff. Ruby tells me you're a hunter too."

"Yeah though, I haven't done the crazy type missions that she does." Jaune noted. "I'm not as good at this line of work as all my friends. So, I take a lot of the lower risk jobs."

"Hey, someone has to do it." Oscar said. Ruby came back with her drinks. Jaune decided to get out of their hair and dance.

He was good, really good. He had plenty of qualities worthy of being trash talked but dancing was not one of them. Not even Yang with all her posturing could talk shit on him when he hit the dance floor. So much so, that he wasn't the least bit surprised when he caught someone's attention.

"Haven't seen you around." The girl said. She wore a black sweater that hung off her shoulders. She had hot pants exposing her toned legs. Most striking about her, was her erratic green hair.

"It's been a long time since I've come here." Jaune said.

"That explains it." She said. "The name's Reese."

"Jaune." He introduced himself.

"You're a good dancer." She said.

"I know." He gloated. "You're not half bad yourself."

"Thanks. Did you come here with somebody?"

"Yeah, just my roommate and her date."

"Oh, you got a girl roommate?"

"Yeah, but she's sort of one of my best friends." Jaune said. "She needed help and I needed somewhere to crash so I took her sister's old room."

"Sounds interesting." Reese said.

"Yeah, Ruby and I go back a while."

"Ruby? I've heard that name before." Reese thought. "Wait, is this the same Ruby that was in the Vytal Festival awhile back? The one that came to Haven and fought that Cinder bitch?"

"That's her." Jaune said. "I take it you're from Mistral?"

"Born and raised." She spun around. "Came here because work was better."

"I hear that." Jaune nodded. "Ruby and I could have easily just solved our problems by moving elsewhere. I know I could deal with it but I don't think she'd like leaving Vale."

"Sounds like a real home girl."

"She's the pinnacle of a home girl. But enough about her." He took Reese's hand and spun her around. "I'm more interested in you at the moment." A huge shit eating grin crossed her face. The song ended and she dragged him to a table.

"Well there's not much to tell." Reese said as her head rested on her hand. "I could share stories about the jobs I've taken."

"I'd like that. It's always interesting to see what other hunters get up to." He looked her in the eyes and grinned. She sipped from her sparkling drink and laughed.

She then began to tell stories of her missions. She had a lot to tell. It was obvious that she was doing a lot to keep his attention. At some point, Ruby had swung by and passed him his drink without saying a word. Jaune just sat there and listened to Reese ramble on and gave the occasional comment about his own experience.

"It's so nice to finally have someone to talk to." Reese said. "I mean, someone who actually gets what it's like out there."

"I wouldn't know otherwise." Jaune said. "Ninety percent of my social circle are huntsmen and the other ten percent are farmers."

"I take it you live in the agricultural district?"

"Did for five years. Moved closer to the middle of the city when I became Ruby's roommate." He didn't bother mentioning Pyrrha.

"All the people I've been around are punk kids and merchants." Reese said. "So, not awesome."

"I could see why you were so excited to learn I was a hunter." Jaune said as she took another long sip of her drink.

"Life is so fleeting for us hunters." Reese said. "Hard to make anything last when every mission could be your last."

"I used to think that way. But my friends never let me think like that. You have to believe that what you're doing really does help."

"It does for the most part." Reese's eyes followed behind him.

"Hey Jaune." Ruby said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sup Rubes." Jaune said.

"I'm getting out of here."

"Oh." Jaune tried standing but Ruby kept him down.

"No need." She put a key on the table. "I'm, going to go back with Oscar." She slurred. She was tipsy but not quite to the point of being drunk. "He's gotta be up early tomorrow. I didn't want him to just leave."

"Oh, right on." Jaune said.

"I'll be back early in the morning." Ruby said. "Knowing how you sleep you won't even notice I'm gone." She stood back up. "So, I'll just leave you two be. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She winked. She walked away after that.

"Your roommate kinda kicks ass." Reese said.

"Yeah she's certainly something." Jaune said.

"So, you get the apartment to yourself tonight." Reese said. "Mind if we take our…conversation…over that way."

"Not at all." Jaune knew what she was getting at. This was one of the purposes of going clubbing afterall.

As soon as the key entered the lock they started going at it. It had been a while since Jaune had gotten any. If Reese's passionate kisses were anything to go from, it had been a while for her too. He kicked the door shut behind him.

"You're awesome." Reese said.

"Thanks." Jaune said. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"I'm good with all that." Reese said. "It's um…been a while." Reese blushed, confirming his suspicions.

"Well then, I'll give you a night to remember." Jaune smirked as he kissed her neck line, prompting a moan.

She gave him bedroom eyes. So, he walked her over to the bedroom. Their lips never parted for more than a breath during the make out session. Jaune was hot and ready and Reese seemed all too eager to have fun for the rest of the night. So, they did.

 **AN: Yeah, I'm cutting myself off there. There might be a more descriptive love scene later, but it won't be between Jaune and Reese. Why Reese? You ask. Well, there's a fanfiction called You're Awesome. Basically, who it was didn't matter so long as it's someone who isn't part of Ruby's social circle. It could have easily been an OC but, then I would have had a lot more work to do. Same with Oscar, whose appearance is a response to the ridiculous amounts of people that are shipping him with Ruby.**


	5. Bedfellows

Just Act Casually

 **AN: I originally planned for this to be seven chapters. But with the pacing as is, it's going to be more like twelve. And I'll probably extend it with an epilogue chapter or two. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 5: Bedfellows

Ruby had stumbled into her apartment at five in the morning. She had wanted to stay at Oscar's hotel room while he was at work, but he didn't want to leave her bored. So, he took Ruby home on his way. Ruby was just a little peeved that she they didn't get to do much. Oscar was sweet but far from passionate.

Maybe it was time for her to go out on another mission. She checked her bank account, confirming that she still had plenty of money. But money wasn't why she became a huntress. Money just gave her reason to stay home. Drinking, sex, partying, good food and friends to share them with, these were things to live for. But risking your life out in the most dangerous parts of the world, watching as a Grimm howls in fear before vanishing into the void, these are the things that made Ruby feel alive. And all this together, business and pleasure, are what had kept her from going off the deep end when she was sure her life had fallen apart.

She shook those thoughts from her head as she sat on the couch. If she was going to find a ripe mission, perfect for her abilities, the best time to look at mission boards would be around nine in the morning. Right when the boards update. So, she couldn't afford to waste the day away in her bed. She silently thanked Oscar for being more of a coffee than alcohol guy. The fact she had stopped drinking as soon as she entered his hotel room had prevented another hangover from setting in.

She turned to television on real low. She plugged her headphones in and started listening to music while she nabbed a few extra hours of sleep on the couch. Her bed called for her. But it was too comfortable. If she went to bed now, she wouldn't get up until the afternoon no matter how many alarms she set up.

She was startled awake about two hours later. She heard the click of Jaune's door. When she peeked her eye open she saw Jaune's friend shuffle out. What was her name again? Reesh? She was haphazardly throwing pants on and holding back laughter as she did. In her hand was a pair of dress shoes. Her shirt was also disheveled, as if thrown on in the dark.

"Oh hey." She said.

"Hey." Ruby said.

"When did you get back?" She asked. Ruby checked the time.

"About two hours ago." Ruby answered. "Sleep good?"

"Oh yeah." She said with a big smile on her face. "Your roommate is quite the catch. But you probably already knew that."

"I, really don't." Ruby said.

"Oh, so you two have never…"

"Nope." Ruby popped her lips.

"Damn." She shrugged. "Anyway, I gotta get out of here." She walked towards the door. "See you around." She winked.

"Maybe." Ruby muttered after she heard the door shut.

Ruby stood up and changed into her usual outfit and cape. She made herself some coffee and chugged it down. Then, she headed out. She went to Beacon Academies mission hub. She got there just in time to see the boards flicker as the new data came in through the CCT.

She quickly scanned through the critical and high-risk sections. She found one that caught her eye. A behemoth had been spotted in the great wide north of Atlas. The Schnee Dust Company was personally paying for the travel fare should anyone sign on.

This was perfect. And it was an excuse to spend some time with Weiss when the mission was done. She filled her name out and registered for the mission. She then looked at the details. She had two days before the airship would leave Vale and head to the hunting ground.

Satisfied with her registration, she went back home. On her way, she swung by the store and got herself some strawberry yogurt. She had a craving for it right now and it would go great with whatever lunch she and Jaune have. Jaune would surely be up now. Maybe he would even accompany her to do some training. Ruby had spent plenty of time on her ass in the week since she got back from her last mission. If she was going to dive bomb a behemoth it was best to sharpen her body.

As she walked up the steps to her apartment, she got the uncontrollable urge to piss. Always right when she was doing something. She fumbled with the door in her anxiousness. As soon as she got in she went straight to the bathroom. When she opened the door Jaune was in there, buck naked with a towel over his shoulder.

"God, damn it!" Ruby shut her eyes and shut the door. Jaune let out a girly shriek at the intrusion. "Sorry." She said. "I really gotta piss though." Jaune came out with the towel wrapped around him.

"You could have knocked." Jaune said.

"And you could have locked the door." She shut the door to the bathroom. She took note that Jaune didn't have any clothes on the floor which meant he had walked naked from his bedroom. After relieving herself she stepped back out. Jaune was still standing there with the towel around his body.

"That was embarrassing." Jaune said.

"It happens." Ruby said.

"Your face is red." Jaune said.

"Piss off." Ruby deflected. "Go take your shower."

"Alright." Jaune smiled as he went into the bathroom.

A few seconds later, Ruby could hear the shower starting. She sat on the couch with a huff. She wasn't embarrassed. He was the one who shrieked like a little girl. He caught her by surprise, that was all. It's hard to live in such restrained quarters without seeing your roommate naked. Ruby knew that from four years of living with all girls. Hell, if Nora's stories were anything to go off, there had been a number of compromised moments in the coed JNPR room.

And it's not like she hated what happened. Jaune was a good-looking guy. If he had been a stranger she might have smirked and complimented his physique. Had it been someone like Oscar she would have offered to join him. But this was Jaune. Dorky, well-meaning, kinda dense, admittedly handsome Jaune. Her seeing him naked would be like if Yang saw Sun naked or something like that. Scratch that, Yang would still act as lewd as possible.

Jaune emerged from the shower and went straight to his room. While he was getting dressed, Ruby grabbed a spoon and a package of yogurt. He emerged a few minutes later, clothed in white pants and blue shirt with white lobsters on them. Ruby couldn't help but laugh at the cartoonish shirt. It had actually been a birthday present from Weiss, who simply had no idea what to get anybody that year.

"See something you like?" Jaune asked.

"No, just you." Ruby teased. Jaune sat down next to her.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"I'm the one who walked in on you." Ruby said as she took a bite from the creamy snack. "Speaking of which, I ran into what's her face this morning."

"Really? What did she have to say?"

"That you really suck and should get a life." Ruby said flatly.

"Not funny."

"I think it is."

"Do you do this to make up for the fact that your man couldn't spend more than a few hours with you last night."

"Alright, you're an asshole." Ruby said.

"Don't play games if you're afraid to lose." Jaune said. Ruby stuck her tongue out at him.

"I know what I was getting myself into last night." Ruby said. "Or rather, I knew what I was letting get into me." She smirked. "Do you?"

"What's that mean?"

"It means careful who you stick your dick in. Girl who puts out after just one night, usually not the best."

"I didn't know you were so concerned."

"I'm not. But I get it. You went from having a lot of sex pretty often to having no sex. Your choice, but sometimes after something like that you have a hard time remembering how awesome it feels to build up to something like that."

"Speaking from experience?"

"Speaking as a woman. The saying goes, women use sex to get love, men use love to get sex. Most guys just like instant gratification." She snapped her fingers. "Women have softer pots for chivalry. Men are like a bop-it, women are like a puzzle cubes."

"Meaning?"

"Patience." Ruby said. "Take it from someone who literally gets off on sweet romantic gestures. Any girl worth keeping is a girl worth putting in some actual fucking effort into seeing. Someone like Reesh…"

"Reese." He corrected.

"Whatever. The girl you fucked last night, might have felt good, amazing even, but what about her is going to be worth remembering?"

"Um?"

"Exactly. You want a rebound girlfriend, or someone you can spend the rest of your life with? Then put in some effort. Take your time. Seriously, one date without you trying to bang them will weed out the whores real fucking quick."

"That makes sense." Jaune said.

"See, I knew you'd understand. Wish I could get Yang to realize that." Ruby poked at the last bit of yogurt in the cup. Jaune had grabbed himself one and was now eating it.

"Yeah, has she even contacted you since she left?"

"She sent me a text a few days ago, bragging about how awesome Mistral is. As if I didn't know." Ruby said.

"Seems like everyone is so spread out." Jaune said. "Just the two of us, and Pyrrha, are the only ones still living in Vale." Ruby leaned her head on his shoulder. She didn't know why. But all this talk about their friends was starting to bring back all the memories, good and bad.

"Yeah, but it's not like they're gone forever. In fact, I just took up a mission in Atlas. SDC is going to be writing my paycheck and you know what that means."

"Judging by your tone I'm going to guess Weiss."

"Ding, ding, ding." She said.

"That…to bring this conversation full circle…what you were saying about being patient…is that what you had to tell yourself after what happened two years ago?"

"Why would you bring it up?" Ruby whispered.

"Just…you don't like talking about anything that happened around that time. Not even to me, not even to Yang."

"Drop it!" She commanded.

"Alright." Jaune said. "But you should be patient too. If it's really that bad to talk to me about it, how do you know you've gotten over it enough to carry on with your life?"

"I said fucking drop it." She ordered again. Her hands clenched into fists. She looked into his eyes. What she saw was strange, it was genuine worry. No one had looked at her like that in a very long time. Everyone thought she was some hard-nosed badass super-soldier but she was still human. And in the darkest moment of her life, she had turned to the person she was supposed to be able to confide in, and he had only made things worse. If it was just one thing she could have dealt with it. But having it all happen at once…

"Ruby?" He asked.

"Sorry and…thank you." She said. "You're right. It's just…I haven't had any alcohol today let alone enough to vent about that bastard." She said. "But I know you're not like that. You've never been the kind of guy who likes to see people suffer."

"Yeah. I'm nice like that unlike someone who lives here." Jaune accused. Ruby laughed and her mood lightened.

"Yeah, which is why you'll always finish last."

"No, it means I have to work hard, just like you said."

 **AN: So, that was chapter five. We're getting a little closer to the climax of this story. Thanks to everyone who has read and enjoyed this so far. It's been fun writing this for you all. Gives me more time to plan out my next Generations arc before I actually start writing that.**


	6. A Day on the Job

Just Act Casually

 **AN: To address the guest reviewers question, Salem and her associates aren't going to play a role within the plot of this story. All of that is already passed, so it's part of the backstory but not the current plot. You want intense action, read RWBYond. (I say knowing that this and the next chapter do have a bit of action in them).**

Chapter 6: A Day on the Job

Jaune was bored. There hadn't been any hot girls to bring home at the bar or club. Ruby had left for her mission, so he was left without any real friends to hang out with. So, he did what any physically fit, formally trained, man would do. He grabbed his sword and headed to the mission board.

Jaune had taken missions at a descent pace for a while now. There was a point where Pyrrha didn't like him going on missions on his own. She worried about him a lot. At first, Jaune thought it was sweet. It was nice having Pyrrha willing to do anything for and with him. Then Jaune just got sick of it. Pyrrha had made him strong then tried protecting him like he was some weak little thing. It was nauseating. It was a major reason why he left her.

He looked at the mission boards. Most of the missions left in this cycle were chump change. Work security at a sporting event. Work security on a cargo ship. Patrol the boarder. One caught his eye. Some guy Jaune had never heard of was wanted for stealing some valuable masks. The pay was cheap and it requested for four people. Three had already signed up.

"Ah, why the hell not?" Jaune said as he put his name in. It's not like he needed the money that badly. Though, it would be nice to have cash to treat himself out while Ruby was away. And maybe whoever he had the pleasure of being with could be worth it.

He got to the dock where the huntsmen were lining up. He groaned when he saw Cardin and Russel among the team members. And the other one was a bit more of a sight for sore eyes. Ruby's father Taiyang, in his usual outfit.

"Hey, Jaune." He waved.

"Hey Jauney boy." Cardin smirked.

"Hey guys." Jaune said. "Well, guess we're in this together."

"Yep, the employer put me in charge." Tai said.

"Four people going after a two-bit crook." Russel said. "Isn't that, overkill?"

"This is a chump mission." Cardin said. "It's not like this is going to be difficult so why are you complaining?"

"Enough." Tai said. "The thief was last spotted in Forever Fall, which is still a dangerous area." Tai looked at Jaune. "So, Jaune, how are things with Pyrrha."

"Wait…" Jaune raised an eyebrow, a million questions running through his head. "You…don't know."

"Know what?"

"I broke things off with Pyrrha." Jaune said. "About a week ago, actually."

"Ooh, tough break." Tai said.

"Well, it was my decision." Jaune affirmed. "I'm…wait…"

"What is it?"

"When was the last time you talked to Ruby."

"Brat never tells me anything." Tai answered.

"Um…shit, there's no easy way to say this."

"Say what?" Tai said. Jaune could swear he saw fire in his eyes.

"Don't jump to conclusions but…Ruby was in a bind and I was homeless so…I decided to move into Yang's room."

"You're dating Yang?" Tai fumed. "I mean I can't fault you but I can certainly pound you." He cracked his knuckles.

"Wait, you don't…geez Ruby what the shit?" Jaune said. "Yang too." He amended. "Yang ditched her to move to Mistral with Sage. That's why she needed a roommate."

"What the hell!" Tai grabbed him by the collar.

"Believe me Tai, I thought they would have told you. Please don't hurt me. Ruby and I are just friends. Things just worked out this way. I don't want to die!" Jaune squealed much to Cardin's amusement.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Tai set him down. "But I'm fucking pissed that I had to find out about my daughters' current arrangements from you."

"Yeah did not want to be that guy." Jaune said.

"I'm calling Ruby right now." He dialed on her scroll. "No signal?"

"She took a mission in Atlas." Jaune said.

"Well when she gets back I'm giving her a stern talking to." Tai said. "But until then, let's get going."

Forever Fall looked just as it always did. The perpetual cherry blossom trees were in full bloom. The Summer air was sweltering. It surely brought back memories. Memories of a time Jaune was absolutely useless. He could barely take on a single ursa. Let alone the numerous Grimm he's faced since then.

They walked through the forest for hours. Russel had taken point, having become quite the tracker. Jaune stood at the rear, ready to defend against any ambush. As the sun set, Russel spotted the embers of a fire. That sounded like it could be their target. The objective was to bring him in alive. Cardin, Russel and Jaune moved into position around him.

The man, Mura Sakino, was an oafish ape of a man. Fitting since he was an ape Faunas. He wore a purple leotard and white cape that looked ridiculous. And sure enough, he was also wearing one of the masks. It wasn't a Grimm mask, or any other mask Jaune had seen. It didn't seem to have any eyeholes, just the painting of a single red eye.

"Zuga?" He said. A small boy with a bird beak for a mouth came out of the tent. He held another one of the masks. This one looked like a heart surrounded by sharp teeth. He also looked to be dressed like a scarecrow.

"What?" The boy squawked.

"Have you fetched, an adequate bundle of bananas?"

"They don't have bananas here."

"Not with that attitude." Mura said.

"Hello there." Tai walked up casually.

"Who are you!?" Mura nearly fell backwards and grabbed a sickle.

"Easy there." Tai had his hands up. "These woods are dangerous at night."

"Are you a huntsman." Mura asked.

"Ooh wow, a huntsman." Zuga said sarcastically.

"I am." Tai said. "Just patrolling. Though, I am looking for some outlaws."

"Outlaws you say?" Zuga said.

"All by yourself?" Mura asked.

"Well, yeah. I'm a pro. Been in this game for damn near thirty years. These bandits are supposedly not much to deal with it. Wouldn't be surprised if he got gobbled up by a Grimm."

"Gobbled…bastard." Mura got mad. "It is I, the one you seek. The great," He started to flex with every word. "The powerful. The almighty Mura Sakino!" Small pyrotechnics shot from his hands as Zuga played a kazoo. "I am the king of thieves."

"Here we go." Zuga sighed. Mura stood in an elaborate stance with his arms outstretched.

"Behold my semblance." A small spiky iron ball appeared above his head. It grew bigger by the second. "I alone have the power of the Great Royal Crusher!" The ball was very large now. "Tremble in fear as it crushes you!"

"Um." Zuga started. Mura slammed his foot down into the cooking pot. He screamed in pain as he fell backwards. His weapon slammed down and crushed him.

"What?" Tai said. His eyes fell on Zuga.

"Um, don't look at me." Zuga held his hands up. "I'm just a kid." He gave a nervous laugh.

"Fucking mask." Mura muttered. "Can't see for shit." The crusher disappeared. Mura vaulted up and shook the pot from his foot. "Zuga plan B."

"Kazahm!" Zuga slammed a purple smoke bomb on the ground. They tried making their escape. Jaune was already moving to intercept them. As soon as he made eye contact with Mura, Cardin came from behind the tree and beamed him with his mace.

"See, that's a crusher." Cardin said. Mura just gave a short groan. Russel picked up Zuga, who was trying to swing at the huntsman but just couldn't reach him.

"Well, Mission, success?" Jaune shrugged.

"Definitely worth the two-hundred lien."

"That's all they're paying for you?" Mura started to weep.

"What did you expect?" Zuga groaned.

"You're going to get locked away." Tai said as he joined them. "Though considering you just stole some dumb masks, I don't think you'll be going away very long." He dialed on his scroll. The sound of an airship slowly approached.

"Hey Jauney boy." Cardin said. "Had you been a little faster perhaps you could take in the glory."

"Glory? This dude dropped his own power on himself." Jaune said.

"Still, I beat you to the knockout blow." Cardin gloated. "You gotta be fast with that kind of shit. Wouldn't want a chance at greatness to pass you by again." He smirked.

The airship arrived. Mura wept at his failure and Zuga just seemed pissed. The ship headed back to Vale where the client was waiting. He was a tall man with goat ears. His backpack was covered in masks. He seemed delighted to see the mission completed so efficiently.

"Ah, Mr. Xiao Long!" He gleamed.

"Mr. Egao." Tai said.

"Thank you for apprehending these rapscallions. Here is your payment." He handed Tai some credits.

"And for the others?" Tai said.

"Two hundred for a job well done." Egao said. "It wasn't my idea to get so many people involved."

"So, wait, we only get fifty liens each?" Cardin said.

"If you split it evenly…yes." Egao continued to smile.

"You, penny pushing sideshow…" Cardin started but was stopped by Tai.

"It happens more time than I wished." Tai sighed.

"Sorry for the inconvenience." Egao said. "Truly I am."

"Well then." Cardin said. "See you guys later." He took his cut and left. Russel followed soon afterwards, leaving just Jaune and Tai walking around Beacon's hub.

"So, you and Ruby…" Tai started.

"Nothing has changed." Jaune said.

"Well don't sound so disappointed." Tai sighed. "I know she can be…a handful. Especially lately. She's done so much good for the world in such a short span of time that she thought herself invincible. Then, when all that stuff happened two years ago…" Tai drifted for a second. "Maybe I should have been a better example. Fuck that, I know for a fact I should have. Her only model to emulate for trauma was me and…well…her Uncle Qrow. And we both know who she took after more."

"If I didn't know any better…" Jaune said. "He seemed like he was more of a father than you were."

"Well fuck you too. I did my best. Qrow had all the fun and very little of the responsibility. That's why Ruby liked being around him so much. Well, that and well, the fact he trained her."

"That'll do it." Jaune put his hands on his head. "Don't worry, I do know better. Ruby cares about you more than she lets on. That's why she's trying so hard to be independent. So, she doesn't have to deal with any of that again."

"She told you this."

"She doesn't have to." Jaune shrugged.

"No, she doesn't." Tai sighed again. "You know if you two did become a thing, I wouldn't mind." Jaune nearly laughed at the thought. "The fact you're not getting mad at the suggestion means you're open to it."

"Not really." Jaune said. "That would be so weird. I'm pretty sure I'm the closet thing she has to a brother." He said.

"If you say so." Tai said. "Anyway, want to go get some beers?"

"No thanks. I'm kinda broke."

"I know. Fifty lien is a fucking rip-off." He said.

"Hey, but when Ruby gets back, I'll make sure we hit you up for a night at the bar."

"I'm not sure seeing my baby girl shitfaced is something I want to do." Tai growled.

"Well then, good luck because you'll need it." Jaune turned his back. "I promise to convince her to call you for once though." Even though the pay was lousy, he still felt good about what he'd done today.

 **AN: Bit of a non-sequitur chapter. I just wanted to write purely comedic villains for once. Probably a test drive for something happening in my other story (wink). Anyway, next chapter is a big one. Ruby's mission and the emotional climax for the second act.**


	7. Great Wide North

Just Act Casually

 **AN: This chapter is probably going to be long. I have a lot of stuff to cover and I don't want to split it up. So, this is going to be very heavy content wise.**

Chapter 7: Great Wide North

Atlas was fucking cold. Even with her significant aura and special clothing, Ruby was having a hard time staying warm. It didn't help that the perpetual blizzard that covered the mountainous tundra made it impossible to build a fire. It was so cold, that even the Grimm typically froze to death. How a behemoth could survive out here was beyond Ruby.

She hadn't found any sign of the beast. Not that she'd notice it if it smacked her in the ass. Between the fog and the howling wind, Ruby was devoid of her primary senses. To make matters worse there was no signal to connect with the CCT. Which meant she had to hoof it to the relay station in order to get out of here when she was done.

So, after the first day of freezing half to death she decided to camp up on top of the mountain. It would have given her a great vantage point if not for the snow storm. On the third day, she saw the clouds in the valley moving in a strange way. She took her rifle and fired a wind bullet into the fog. The clouds cleared for a second, revealing the beast. It looked like a behemoth, but the head was different. Instead of a reptilian head, it looked more like a buffalo or camel. Its body was covered in thick fur. It also had a smaller, insignificant tail compared to a normal behemoth.

"A Nabooru?" Ruby said. "I've never seen one that big." She grinned. "Time to kill it and get the fuck out of here."

She fired Crescent Rose behind her. She practically flew at the beast. She spun in the air, swapped out her clips, and fired volcanic rounds at the Grimm's feet. The beast howled and stumbled as it fell to the ground. Ruby fired at the mountain, causing an avalanche that buried the monster's head. It moved back and forth as it got back to its feet. Ruby landed on the back of its neck and wound her entire body. With a single swing, she sliced through its neck.

She scattered up to the side of the mountain. Had it been a behemoth, a single slice wouldn't have been enough. But naboorus typically lived in the desert. Their weak spot was at the back of their neck. Out in Vacuo, they didn't have to worry because there was no way for a hunter to get at that weak spot, not easily anyway.

Satisfied with her work, Ruby went back to the relay station. She boarded the waiting airship and headed back to the SDC building. Weiss was waiting there looking elegant as always. This trip was the first time Ruby had gotten to see her former partner in the last two years. On one hand, Weiss was the CEO of the SDC. And on that same hand, Atlas didn't exactly bring about fond memories.

"It's about time you got back." Weiss said.

"Well excuse me princess." Ruby gave her friend a hug. "Hard part was finding the damn thing."

"It happens when we try sending people into those parts." Weiss sighed.

"Yeah, speaking of which, it wasn't a behemoth it was a nabooru." Ruby said.

"Stranger things have happened." Weiss said. "Are you heading back to Vale?"

"Can't we just catch up? Drinks on me…or I guess on you since you wrote the paycheck."

"I'd love to." Weiss said as she grabbed Ruby's hand. "Truly I would but…"

"As I live and breathe." A familiar voice said. Her heart skipped a beat as Whitley Schnee joined them. "You're looking a lovely as ever Ruby Rose." He gave a polite bow.

"Whitley." Ruby's eyes narrowed. She looked at Weiss, who had a sympathetic look on her face.

"How have you been lately?" He asked.

"Just peachy…why do you ask?" She said with barely contained spite.

"An old friend can't catch up?" He reached for her.

"They can but you're not!" She grabbed his hand and threw it to the side.

"Ooh, I guess you're still upset?" He said.

"Upset?"

"Whitley, leave." Weiss said.

"Wait…" Ruby said. "Do you know why I hate your fucking guts." She had been holding that in for two years.

"Well, unnecessary language aside, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Ruby felt like punching him in his smug, prick, face. Weiss put her hand on Ruby's arm which didn't calm her down but it certainly made things better.

"Just walk away before she does something I regret." Weiss said.

"Very well." Whitely said. "I remember a time when you weren't so hostile." He walked past Ruby. "You used to love spending time with me. Honestly, I've never seen anyone laugh as much as I made you on those long nights."

"That was before I realized you're a fucking cunt." Ruby fumed.

"Ruby, let's just leave." Weiss dragged her away. "It isn't worth it." Weiss continued to drag her away until Whitley was no longer in sight. "Sorry about that?"

"Don't be." Ruby said. "But I can see why you tried getting me away."

"I just…I feel so guilty." Weiss sighed.

"Why?"

"Did you forget that I'm the one who introduced you two? Without me, you would have never had the displeasure."

"Weiss, it wasn't displeasure. You even said so yourself. When we got together you saw a genuine change. You warned me he could be a dick and I had braced myself for it. What I got was sweet though." Her voice got louder and louder as her emotions took hold. "He fooled you as much as he did me. Even more so because you genuinely believed I had changed him."

"Still, I would have never thought he, or anyone, would ever do you like that." Weiss clutched Ruby's hand. "You deserve so much more than that."

"Yeah, can we talk about literally anything else?" Ruby wanted a change in conversation.

"Alright, but one of these days you're going to have to confront what happened."

"When that day comes I'm liable to kill Whitley."

"We both know he's not the only thing that went horribly wrong."

"No, he just went behind my back and fucked his secretary when I needed him most."

"Just…" Weiss sighed. "I know. God, I've never seen anybody eat as much ice cream as you did when you found out." The attempt to lighten the mood wasn't loss on Ruby.

"Still…the less I have to think about it the better for my liver. Speaking of which, drinks?"

"I have plenty in my house." Weiss said as they walked towards her personal ship.

"Ooh, house drinking." Ruby smiled. The pair got inside the airship and headed for Schnee manor. On the way, Ruby passed the time by talking about what she had been up to, and how Jaune had moved in.

"That's nice of you." Weiss said. "I know you did it for pragmatics, but I know you also love spending time with him."

"Yeah." They had made it to Weiss' house and made their way to the wine cellar.

"Hmm…fifty." She said holding up a bottle of wine. "Never had a bottle of wine twice my age." Ruby said with glee.

"That's because you never let it sit. You always just buy it cheap and drink it quick."

"I'm not that cheap." Ruby snipped.

"No, but you're not as rich as I am."

"Showoff." Ruby shoved the bottle into Weiss' chest. "Do you have anything stronger?"

"I have a separate cabinet with the rest of the liqueur." Weiss said. "Wine is the only thing we have bothered to store." Weiss led the way into the kitchen.

"So, wine with dinner and then shots later?"

"Fine by me." Weiss said. "We're having sea food by the way. Had it imported from Mistral."

"Mmm." Ruby hummed. "Been a while since I've had that."

"Yeah, I tend to abuse my privilege of fine dining. Sometimes I just want a cheap greasy burger."

"See, I'm the opposite. I eat a lot of garbage food and I love it. Then after a big paycheck I'll treat myself out to a five star restaurant where the names of the dishes are borderline unpronounceable."

"Food is a valuable commodity. You get what you paid for." They kept going down hallways until they reached the kitchen.

"Geez, sometimes I forget how big your house is." Ruby said. "If I want to exercise indoors I have to get a treadmill. You just have to walk up and down these stairs."

"Ah, but I'm sure your house is much cozier. You worked your ass off to build up your credit. Now you're working your ass off to pay back the loan. Which, by the way I was willing to help with."

"I don't want you covering for me like that. If you're going to spend any money on me…" They reached the kitchen and Ruby grabbed a bottle of whiskey. "At least make it something we can enjoy together."

"Of course." Weiss grinned. They walked to the dining room and sat at the too long table. Their plates were already waiting for them.

"This looks sooo fucking good." Ruby drooled a little bit. He plate was covered in sushi, calamari, shrimp and fried oysters.

"Only the best." Weiss sat and started picking at her sushi. "So, how's Jaune as a roommate."

"Oh, he's pretty cool. He cleans, he cooks, he doesn't get on my nerves."

"That sounds amazing." Weiss sighed longingly.

"Don't sound jealous." Ruby said. "It's not like we're sleeping together or something."

"I'm not jealous. And assuming you're telling me the truth, I've at least kissed him."

"Oh yeah, it's been so long I forgot you dated him for a week." Ruby lied. She actually did remember.

"Well then, I know you're the one missing out." Weiss said.

"If that's true then why did you dump him so fast."

"Because chivalry is fucking bollocks." Weiss said. "I know some people like it. I know you do. But I want someone who treats me like they would treat anyone else they admire. I want them to love me for me, not my name. I need someone willing to call me out when I'm acting like a fucking bitch."

"Which is most of the time." Ruby said, earning a sneer from Weiss.

"Honestly part of it was that I, just didn't kind his dorky nice guy shtick appealing. I was also fully aware of Pyrrha's feeling for him."

"See that right there, that's bullshit."

"It's the truth."

"No not that, Pyrrha fucking told me to back off one time and she didn't give you the same treatment."

"I guess she didn't think I'd give Jaune a chance." Weiss shrugged. "She was mostly right." Weiss took a long drink from the wine. Ruby followed suit.

"This is damn good wine." Ruby said. "Almost hate to drink it on a day like today. Almost."

"Speaking of guys, if you aren't banging Jaune then what had you all blissed out when you called me."

"Oh, I met this guy on my last mission. He's really sweet. Not the best. I wish he wasn't always running off to work. It's just nice to talk to a guy who isn't a complete asshole."

"And what's this boy's name?" Weiss asked.

"Oscar Pine." Ruby said.

"Oh." Weiss set her fork down. "I've heard of him."

"He works with the academies. One of Ozpin's cronies I believe. I take it Winter knows him."

"You could say that." Weiss shook her head. "Look just…I don't know much about him but I know this. Be careful. Don't do anything rash or impulsive." Weiss sighed. "As if you'd ever do such a thing." She whispered sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just don't want you getting hurt again is all. I know nothing will top last time but…right now all you have in Vale is Jaune and your dad."

"Oh shit." Ruby said. "I totally haven't told my dad what's going on."

"Ruby." Weiss facepalmed. "Just…?" Weiss gave a heavy sigh. Ruby tried laughing it off. "Call him right now!" Weiss shouted.

"Well excuse me princess." Ruby grabbed her scroll, stuffed her face with oysters, washed it down by chugging an entire glass of wine, then finally dialed her father's number.

 **AN: And that's a wrap. I didn't get to everything, but as I was writing this, I decided that all the twists shouldn't be in this chapter. So, I'm saving some for later. Like I said, in my original outline all of this was going to be part of chapter five. Back then I thought I could cover all this ground in seven chapters. Oh what a naïve boy I was…about a week ago.**


	8. Boil

Just Act Casually

 **AN: We're coming close to the end of this story. It's been a blast. Maybe I'll do another story in this continuity when I take another break from RWBYond. I certainly appreciated all the love this story has gotten.**

Chapter 8: Boil

Jaune was dozing off on the couch. It was too early for bed but there wasn't anything to do. So, he did what any single man alone in an apartment does when they're bored. He masturbated. Having cleaned himself off, he continued to sit in front of the TV. Then suddenly, the door opened.

"Guess who's drunk." Ruby spun her way inside and threw the keys right at the back of his head.

"I guess Ruby." Jaune said.

"You guess right." Ruby jumped over the couch and threw herself into its seat. She kicked her legs up onto Jaune's lap. "Will you be the greatest person ever and rub my feet?"

"Sure, whatever." Jaune pulled her boots off. He nearly gagged as he removed her socks and began massaging her feet. Ruby let out a long sigh of content.

"You give the best massages." She said.

"So, how're you drunk?" Jaune asked. "Did you go drinking without me?" He acted hurt.

"The airship here had an open bar…" Ruby slurred. "Had."

"Did you have fun or was this one of those therapy drinks."

"Both." Ruby recounted what all happened during her mission. Jaune shared the little adventure he had went on as well.

"At least you FINALLY called your dad." Jaune said. "I can't believe you sometimes."

"At least I also got paid." Ruby let out another long sigh as Jaune stopped his massage.

"Yeeeeeeeah." Jaune stated. "That paycheck is going out the window."

"Why?" Ruby groaned. Jaune passed her the mail. She looked over her first round of bills.

"Mother fucker." She said. "How?"

"This is normal." Jaune said.

"Living is expensive. How the hell did my dad take care of us all those years."

"Have you…have you never paid a bill?"

"No. Usually my dad or Weiss or….someone else would pay for me."

"Welcome to being adult."

"I don't want to grow up."

"Too late. No refunds. No turning back."

"Fuck my life." Ruby said.

"Hey, you don't have to worry about food at least." Jaune said. "I made enough to get us by on that front."

"Thank you. What would I do without you."

"This is literally, why I moved in."

"Oh yeeeah." Ruby said hazily. "Sober me is smart."

"You were drunk then too." Jaune corrected.

"Drunk me is smarterer." Ruby laughed. She got up and starteded heading to her room. On her way, her foot hit one of Jaune's dirty socks, which hung on the edge of his pile of laundry. Jaune's heart skipped a beat and Ruby let out a disgusted shriek.

"Sorry."

"Gross." Ruby wiped her foot on the carpet. "At least warn me next time." Jaune's face went beat red.

"I didn't think you would step on my clothes." Jaune defended.

"Just…can you go and take care of laundry while I take a shower." She said.

"Sure thing." Jaune got up and grabbed a hamper. Ruby went into her room to undress. After Jaune had picked up his discarded clothes, Ruby emerged in nothing but a towel with a clean set of clothes tucked under her arm. She quickly got into the bathroom, leaving Jaune to throw her most recent outfit into the hamper.

He went down the stairs into the laundry room that was shared by everyone in the apartment complex. He found an empty washer and started it up. He left the hamper on top of the washer. The community washers had locks on them that could be registered with a scroll. It was the only way to keep people from stealing people's clothes without them standing guard for an hour.

So, Jaune went back up to the apartment. On his way, he saw a rather glum looking Oscar. He was getting ready to knock on the door when Jaune snuck up on him. Jaune put a hand on the other man's shoulder, startling him.

"Hey Jaune." Oscar said.

"Here for Ruby?" Jaune unlocked the door.

"Um…yeah." Oscar said. Jaune unlocked the door.

"Ruby, Oscars here!" Jaune called.

"Tell him to come in here." Ruby called from the bathroom.

"Is she…in the shower." Oscar blushed.

"Yeah, you heard the lady." Jaune pulled a can of soda out of the fridge.

"I…" Oscar swallowed. "I don't think that would be appropriate!" His meek voice called.

"To hell with appropriate!" Ruby called back. "Get the fuck in here!"

"I can leave if you…" Jaune started.

"Sorry Rubes!" Oscar said. "As much as I would love to, I came here for business more than pleasure." The shower stopped. A second later Ruby came out wrapped in her towel.

"Well then, the world better need saving or I'm going to bitch about blue balls for the next week." Ruby stated.

"Ruby I…we…can you please put some clothes on?" Oscar asked.

"Why, nothing you haven't seen before." Ruby said.

"So long as the towel stays on it'll be nothing I haven't seen before." Jaune said.

"Well you can get out." Ruby said.

"Ruby." Oscar submitted as he sat on the couch. Ruby sat next to him. Jaune stood off to the side. "I'm afraid…I…there's something I have to do." He said.

"Leaving for a while?" Ruby asked.

"Not exactly." Oscar said. "I've…I've been chosen to be the next Ozpin." There was a moment of silence. Dread filled Jaune's lungs. Ruby's face twisted in a torment he hadn't seen in two years.

"No." Her meek voice said. "You can't."

"Ruby I must. The world needs me. And we both…we all know the responsibility."

"But we were getting along so well."

"That's why I wanted this to be as professional as possible." He cupped her cheek. She swatted his hand away. "Being the Wizard means being the watcher of Remnant. It means putting the safety of the kingdoms above all else. It means choosing guardians…people like you and your friends…to keep it safe whenever and wherever threats may rise."

"But we already destroyed Salem." Ruby said.

"She'll return eventually. And there are those who still follow her rule despite her absence."

"I know that. Fuck, I know that more than anyone." Ruby choked up.

"I know…that's why I wanted to tell you this in person. My mind is made. You were…are wonderful. And I know the more time I give to think it over the more I'd want to be with you instead of fulfilling this responsibility."

"I can't." Ruby choked back tears. "I care about you. I wouldn't call it love, but even so, I'd like to think we'll stay friends."

"We'll still be friends." Oscar said. "In fact, our positions would force us to be."

"That's why I don't want to lose you." Ruby let it out. "After everything I told you…after that night where I poured my heart out to you…you'd still choose that life over being happy with me…after this same responsibility killed my uncle!"

Jaune let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Ruby's uncle had previously been chosen to replace Ozpin. But when the transfer of power was supposed to take place, an assassin named Tyrian had struck. They couldn't get him help in time.

"Qrow Branwen died an honorable death." Oscar averted her gaze.

"Say that to my face. He protected me his entire life! The one night I was supposed to protect him I failed!" She put her hands to her face. "And when I killed the bastard that did it, nothing changed. Nothing brought him back."

"I know." Oscar said. "I'm sorry it had to happen this way." Oscar stood up and kissed the top of her head. "But answer me this. If Salem does return, can I count on you?"

"The world can count on me…to the best of my ability." Ruby sighed. Oscar moved towards the door.

"Jaune?" Oscar asked.

"We all do what we have to do." Jaune said. "Best you got it out now…before she really fell for you."

"Thanks." Oscar said. "You're a good guy Jaune. Both of you are the best this kingdom has to offer. Even if you're not the best fighter. You're still an inspiration to so many of your peers." He left the room.

Jaune grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet and a pair of shot glasses. He sat down on the couch next to Ruby and put the glasses down. He poured some of the whiskey into the glasses. Ruby grabbed one and examined it.

"I know you've already had some on the way here." Jaune sighed.

"Thank you." Ruby strained. "It's just everyone seems to leave me."

"Not everyone." Jaune knocked back his first shot. "I'm still here."

"Only because you'd be homeless otherwise."

"I take offense to that." He wrapped an arm around her. "I'm not going anywhere. You're the one person I like hanging out with. You're more than just my roommate. You were always more than just a friend. Every time I was in a rut you were there for me and all I've done is returned the favor."

"I appreciate it." Ruby leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It's been two years." Jaune said. "Your uncle died, then you found out Whitley was actively cheating on you, I thought I lost you. You were a light for so many people, including me. You saved the world without breaking a sweat. I was…I think you, were convinced you were unstoppable. Then when you had that reality check you nearly went off the deep end. But I tried to be there for you. We all were. But we've moved on. It's been two years and you still cry every time you think about him. All this…this drinking and cursing and fucking, and all these missions you go on, they help treat the symptoms. But I think you forgot you already treated the cause. The fact you're not crying right now is proof enough to me that you're ready to move on."

"The reason why I'm not crying?" Ruby adjusted her position. "Is because you're here. And what you just said…I really needed to hear." She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, square on the lips. "Thank you…for everything." She stood up. "Good night Jaune. I'll pay those bills tomorrow…I promise." She walked into her room. "Good night."

Jaune knew she was being truthful. In those few seconds, she displayed true maturity. Not what she thought was mature from all the movies and books she's seen. Jaune's fingers ghosted up to his lips. His mind raced with how much he admired Ruby. How much he had always appreciated her. Two years…that's probably when problems started with Pyrrha. Maybe he had spent so much time helping Ruby in her time of need that Pyrrha became overprotective. It just took another year for Jaune to start getting sick of it.

"What the fuck just happened?" Jaune said to himself as he rationalized what had happened that day.

 **AN: A little shorter than some of the other chapters. I wanted the big turn with Oscar to be last chapter but just didn't fit it in. So, there's one more chapter left in this story. It's going to be…weird for me to write. Not because Lancaster, but because Lancaster with an M rating.**


	9. Advance

Just Act Casually

 **AN: And the moment you've all been waiting for…and that I've been nervous about. This is the culmination of everything the story has had thus far. A lot of little details and jokes are coming back as part of this 'final' bit. Also fair warning, it gets pretty explicit but nowhere near as bad as most scenes like this from other fics.**

Chapter 9: Advance

Ruby woke up feeling groggy and with a tingling feeling in her stomach. She only had a light hangover. Most of her drinking was early enough in the day prior to work its way out of her system before she went to bed. It also helped her that she released a lot of pent up frustration while alone in her bed. So now, she just felt a little woozy.

She didn't know why she did it. She didn't feel any different now than she did just a day ago. She was a little heartbroken over Oscar but was glad he had the balls to say it before things got too serious. As the smell of breakfast filled her nose, she remembered everything.

She remembered when she first met Jaune, how relieved she was to meet someone nice at Beacon. She remembered when they were both named leaders. She remembered all the adventures they went on. She remembered how easy it was to talk to him. She remembered how Pyrrha was not pleased with their casual interactions. She remembered how he stood by her side when she was on top of the world, and when the world came crashing down. She remembered how he and Yang held her when she cried at Qrow's funeral. How all of Team JNPR were willing to break Whitley for breaking her heart.

"It was always going to come to this…wasn't it?" Ruby asked herself. She took another whiff of the aroma and got up. She didn't bother changing clothes. This was her day to just relax. All her bills could be taken care of over her scroll.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Jaune scrambling some eggs in one pan and frying bacon in another. Ruby stood in the back for a second taking in the sight. She then swallowed her pride and walked up to the coffee pot.

"Good morning." He said.

"Morning." She said back. She took a sip from the fresh brew. "So about last night…"

"It's alright. You were emotionally stressed, I comforted you, you got caught up in the heat of the moment." It was too early in the morning to argue with him. "I was thinking we could go out to the club tonight. Maybe we could unwind a bit."

"I'd rather just stay here and not do shit." She said. "Order a pizza, drink wine, watch cheesy monster movies, that sort of thing."

"Alright." Jaune said.

Ruby made herself a plate and chowed down on the meal. Jaune sat next to her on the couch and turned on the channel notorious for old schlocky films. She kicked her feet up and enjoyed the terrible over acting gratuitous violence. And she enjoyed Jaune's jokes at the characters' expense.

"Hey Jaune." Ruby said.

"Yes?" Jaune responded. Ruby hiked up a leg and farted a loud fart.

"That's what I think about this movie."

"Really?" He said flatly. "Fart jokes?"

"Where would comedy be without fart jokes?"

"Probably in the shitter." Jaune smiled.

"Lame. You're supposed to say it would be all congested."

"Oh, like that's any better."

"It at least makes sense. We're talking bowl movements and comedy. It's a one-to-one correlation."

"Comedy doesn't have to make sense."

"The best comedies do." Ruby said as a matter of fact. She grabbed her sunglasses from the table. "Hey look I'm Yang Xiao Long." She continued in a mocking voice. "I'm a shithead that'll sleep with anyone who can go from sweet to rough whenever I want them to."

"Is that so?"

"Oh yeah, totally ditched my sister to live with my boy-toy in Mistral. That's all good. Now she gets to live with her best friend instead."

"Silver lining." Jaune said. Ruby dropped the façade and put the glasses away.

She took out her scroll and went to her payment account. She transferred money from her personal account to the company that owned the complex. After going through a few bureaucratic loopholes on the phone it was done. Her livelihood was secure for another month. And so was Jaune's.

"There, now that that's taken care of." Ruby leaned back in the couch. "Let's marathon some shit."

"With pleasure." Jaune said.

They continued to watch bad movie after bad movie. A little after noon, Jaune made them both chicken sandwiches to hold them over. Then, it came time to order that pizza. Ruby stretched her body all the way and set an arm behind Jaune's neck. She giggled as she felt him shiver. He was so ticklish there.

"About time for that pizza." Ruby said.

"We just spent the last eight hours, binge watching some bullshit movies." Jaune exacerbated.

"I know, isn't it fucking awesome." Ruby said. "I mean, how many people do either of us know that can just make a day out of watching cheesy movies for shits and giggles?"

"No one I guess." Jaune said.

"What do you want on your pizza?" Ruby asked as she went to the website.

"Mushrooms, olives and peppers." Jaune said. Ruby gave him a fowl look.

"That's weird. You're weird."

"It's healthy."

"It's a fucking pizza! If I wanted healthy I'd order Mistralian."

"Well you can have whatever greasy meats you want on your pizza. I'll stick with my veggies."

"Only greasy meat I want is…" Ruby nearly topped herself. "Sausage."

"Is that an innuendo?"

"Bitch, it might be."

"Alright, I'm addressing the goliath in the room." Jaune said. "You are in a way better mood than I thought you would be today."

"Well, good company, bacon and a schlock fest are a remedy for the blues." Ruby argued.

"If you say so."

"Besides, just paid the bills and still have plenty to party at least twice before I have to take another mission."

"Is this how you've always lived?"

"More or less." Ruby shrugged. "Life of an active duty huntress who grew up in a house full of them."

"Pyrrha always tried staying consistent."

"Well I'm not Pyrrha." Ruby stated.

"I know, and I'm thankful for that." Jaune said. "I never feel closeted around you. I never feel like some fragile thing."

"Good because you're not." Ruby said. "I'll prove it." She got close to him, close enough to smell his breath. "Next time I'm on a mission, you're coming with me."

"I'd rather not." He raised an eyebrow. Ruby backed away.

"Don't be a pussy. You need to get out of Vale every once in a while. Stretch your legs. See the world."

"I'd rather just see it through your eyes, in your stories." Jaune blushed as he said that.

"Well, you can't live vicariously through someone forever." She finalized the order and paid over the site. "I'm going to make some cookies for desert." Ruby got up and pulled out the ingredients. "When the pizza gets here, give him a nice tip."

"Can do." Jaune said.

Ruby mixed the ingredients and poured them onto a tray. The oven was already heated by the time she was done. So, she just slipped them in with a smile. The pizza guy arrived with their dinner. Jaune answered and tipped the driver. Jaune tapped her on the shoulder as she watched the gooey mess become something she loved so much.

"What do you want to drink?" Ruby asked.

"What are you having?" Jaune asked.

"Wine." As if it would be anything else on a day like this. Ruby grabbed the bottle and two glasses and set everything out. She grabbed a plate and loaded it with pizza. She then grabbed some strawberries from the fridge to balance the meal out.

They sat back down on the couch and ate their pizza while they watched the news. After catching up with all that was going on in the world, it was time to take the cookies out. Ruby quickly got the snacks out just before they started to burn. She did a little dance as she bit into one. She slid them all onto another plate and brought them to the table. This was the perfect meal if ever there was one.

"I'm about full." Jaune said. "Thanks for the pizza." He took a bite out of a cookie. "And these."

Ruby just nodded as she sipped her wine. As she realized the combination of foods she had gotten herself, she crossed her legs. It was time for an important decision. The next moments could determine the rest of her night and every night after that. As Jaune changed the channel onto some outrageous sitcom, Ruby leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"Jaune…you're my best friend."

"You already said that." Jaune responded. "You're my best friend too." Ruby licked her fingers slowly, watching him watch her do it.

"I just want to keep telling you that." Ruby slid closer to him. "Every time I've been down you're there for me. I don't know if I can ever repay you."

"You gave me a roof over my head."

"Out of necessity for both of us." She sighed. "It's just so weird. I see all these romances and lovey-dovey bullshit on TV where someone makes someone else feel special. They try so hard. But us, we can just sit around watching garbage all day and have a good time. I don't know about you, but I feel you're the only one I can be me around. Uncensored, unapologetic, lewd, crude, Ruby Rose." She said.

"What are you getting at?" Jaune asked.

"That we're better than them." She looked him in the eyes. "And we deserve this." She put a finger to his cheek. "And that kiss last night was not a mistake." She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in.

Their tongues drifted across one another in competition, Jaune tried pulling back. Ruby abused that, and pushed forward until his back hit the couch. She continued to suck his face until she needed air. Even when she did, she put her forehead to his shoulder. Her right hand drifted down his arm and her left hand moved up his side.

"Ruby…" Jaune strained. Ruby could feel his arousal poking up at her waist. "Are you sure?"

"The fact you're not freaking out tells me you want this." Ruby stated.

"I…I don't know." Jaune's breath hitched as she straddled his waist.

"Jaune, let me be crystal fucking clear. I think you're handsome as all hell and the most genuinely good guy I've ever been with. You're smart when you need to be and funny when you want to be."

"Thanks." His hands went to her hips. She gave a predatory smile.

"But most of all I feel like you're the only person I can be this casual with." She leaned in closer and kissed at his neck. "So, give me one good reason we shouldn't have some casual sex."

"Well…" Jaune strained as Ruby sucked on his neck. "I wouldn't want to ruin what we have…or compromise our friendship."

"It's not like we've known each other since childhood. Even if we had look at Ren and Nora and how happy they are. You've seen me happy, you've seen sad. You've seen me on top of the world. You've seen me shitfaced and crying and everything in between and you've always cared."

Despite Jaune's words, his body was not protesting. He was caressing her thighs with one hand and sliding a warm hand up her back with the other. Ruby adjusted on Jaune's lap, causing him to moan. She removed his shirt in one swoop. Ruby took a finger into her mouth then glided it across Jaune's pecs and abs.

"This doing anything for you?" She said as his body quivered. "When I met, you I didn't care about finding a boyfriend. Then you were fawning over Weiss. Then you started dating Pyrrha. This time with you is the only time where I've even entertained the thought of sleeping with you."

"I think it's the same. But what about all that talk about waiting and dates and your rule…"

"We've gone out, just the two of us, a fuck ton more times than I've gone with anyone." Ruby reminded him. She removed her own shirt and unclipped her bra. "Honestly, at this moment, feeling how right this feels, I'm surprised we haven't fucked before."

Jaune sat up beneath her. This time he initiated the kiss. His hands annoyingly stayed on her bottom. It was getting to the point of making her self-conscious. She knew she had a decent rack but she also knew Jaune was probably used to better.

"I'm starting to regret not doing this before." Jaune said as he parted their lips. "You're really good at this."

"We haven't even gotten to the best part yet." Ruby giggled. He kissed her collar bone.

"My room or your room?" He asked.

"Right here on the couch. Neutral territory." His mouth moved to her unoccupied breasts. "And whoever has more energy after round one can carry the other into their room." She threaded her fingers through his hair as her back arched and she let out a moan. "Think of it as a competition."

She adjusted herself again to fiddle with his zipper. Jaune stopped his ministrations long enough for both of them to stand up and pull their pants down before going at it again. His left hand glided down to her core while his right played with one of her breasts. He gained the upper hand, enough to put her back down on the couch and climb on top of her.

"Fuck." He said.

"That's the idea." Ruby laughed.

"I need a condom. But they're in my room." He said.

"Well there goes the whole neutral ground thing I said." Ruby frowned. He kissed her again on the lips.

"You could wait." He said.

"Fuck that." Ruby said. "Let's take this into your room." She grabbed him by the hand and went into his room. She threw herself on his bed while he got himself ready.

"Well, no turning back." He said.

 **AN: Get your hands out of your pants. Told you it wasn't going to be like most lemons. That's about all I'm comfortable with writing. And I want to save some dialogue for next chapter. Yes, there will be a few more chapters but it'll just be a 'what now' scenario with various peoples' reactions.**


	10. The Day After

Just Act Casually

 **AN: This chapter ought to be fun. I've done stuff like this before but not to this extent. There's not much to say that hasn't been said before. But chapters like this, are why I love doing romance now.**

Chapter 10: The Day After

Jaune's eyes drifted open. He couldn't feel his left arm. As he stirred, he remembered what had happened the night before. The naked woman he was spooning was a testament to that memory. She looked so peaceful. Her bare backside was flush against Jaune's equally naked front.

A light snore left her mouth as she continued to sleep. Jaune didn't want to disturb her. So, he adjusted his body. He slid his left arm as best he could to get out from underneath her. The compromised position only got worse as the sleeping Ruby rocked her body closer to his. Any other scenario, and this would have been amazing. But he really wanted his left arm to be free.

He successfully pulled his arm out and shook it. After a minute, feeling returned to the appendage. Now he could just watch his most recent date sleep in content. He slid a hand down her thigh and stomach, feeling her creamy smooth skin. She really was something wasn't the most conventionally attractive girl on the planet but there was something about her carefully maintained poise that made her so much more appealing than anyone else Jaune had been with. Either that or Jaune's judgement was clouded by the mind-numbing sex the two had last night.

"Hrng." Ruby ground her bottom into him. She turned around so that her head was now facing his chest. "Morning Jaune." She smiled.

"Morning sunshine." He kissed the top of her head. One of her legs slid between his and her other legs was thrown on top. She giggled as she traced his muscles with a single finger. They were both aroused again.

"Whatever jokes may come in the following hours, days, weeks and years, I want you to know you were really good."

"I'm pretty sure I'm just more practiced than you." He bragged.

"Yeah, but only with one person." Ruby stated.

"Three now, with you and Reese."

"Oh yeah, completely forgot about her. You took my advice and dropped that skank, right?"

"Well, I'd hate to talk about other girls while you're playing naked twister with me under the bedsheets, but I haven't seen her since I brought her over."

"That's good to know."

"It's also good to know you enjoyed yourself last night. I didn't even need confirmation from you today."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I've never heard you, sequel with delight as much as you did when I did some of my moves."

"Well, sex will do that to me." Ruby said. "What about you? Mr. Shivers Me Tender."

"Huh?"

"That noise you make when you get pinched in the back of the neck. You totally go yar! And shiver like you got left in the cold."

"Hey, it's just me holding in the laughter." Jaune said. "You know I'm ticklish."

"Oh, do I ever." Her fingers started attacking him in every spot she knew to be sensitive. Jaune burst out laughing. She twisted her body to straddle his waist keeping him down to tickle him more. His face was going red with laughter. Then, he used his strength to toss her away. But she had locked her legs around his waist so they both tumbled to the floor. But Jaune managed to get on top. He grabbed her hands and stretched her arms out.

"We should probably start our errands for the day." Jaune said.

"Yeah, as much as I'd like to just sit and fuck all day…we basically wasted yesterday away so…we should probably do something productive." She kissed him on the lips as they both stood up.

"I'm going to get in the shower." Jaune said. Ruby smelled her armpits.

"I should probably take one too." She said. A devious smile crossed her face. "Thinking what I'm thinking?"

"It would be efficient." Jaune said.

"Wow, way to take something sexy and make it boring." Ruby shook her head.

"It's a gift." Jaune rolled with it.

After a nice long hot shower, they both got dressed. Jaune took his bedsheets and threw them in with the dirty laundry. Ruby grabbed a glass of milk and a bowl of cereal. Jaune got a bowl as well and sat down across from her.

"So, last night was fun." Ruby said.

"You already said that."

"Well was it good for you?"

"Of course, it was. The shower was fantastic too." Jaune said. Ruby laughed a little bit.

"I've never had shower sex before."

"Really?" Jaune had a hard time believing it.

"The closest I've had, were a few baths with Whitley."

"Oh yeah, forgot the Schnees would rather bathe than shower."

"Yeah, I get it, but I'd rather shower."

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Jaune asked.

"Well, we need to shop for some supplies." Ruby contemplated. "We should probably go ahead and take some small, one-day jobs to fund our lives for a while."

"You…taking small jobs?"

"I never said I'd like it." Ruby said. "But looking at those bills I had to pay, I don't think big jobs every once in a while, is enough."

"You really hadn't thought this whole, independent living thing, out have you?" Ruby got flustered at the remark.

"I thought it out enough to have a roommate." She defended.

"Yeah, I'll give you that." Jaune shrugged. Ruby smirked a bit.

"So, are we…a couple now?" Ruby seemed genuinely curious.

"What do you want us to be?"

"I'd like you as a boyfriend. Second best part would be the sex."

"Second? What's the first?"

"Knowing there aren't any dirty little secrets, no skeletons in your closet or crazy ex-girlfriends I need to worry about."

"Yeah I'm the one who's going to have to fight your seven evil exes."

"Only one of my exes counts as evil." Ruby said. "But by all means, beat his ass. Lord knows I won't stop you."

"I'm not about to beat the shit out of Weiss' little brother. But if he starts shit…"

"Oh God, what are we going to tell our friends?" Ruby said. "If we're a pair now, how do you think they'll react?"

"I think…they'll be glad for us." Jaune put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm just worried that I may have pushed it too fast."

"That…may be. Only time will tell. I think things will work between us but jumping the gun, just a day after Oscar broke things off with you, might not have been for the best."

"I'd agree. It's just funny hearing this from you. After that one girl, you slept with just a week after dumping Pyrrha."

"One, I was the dumper. Two, and where is she now?"

"Point taken." Ruby turned around. "Back to business. After we go shopping and whore ourselves out to the highest bidder, what next?"

"Well I know this nice Mistrallian restaurant on the west end of town."

"I don't think we can afford to go out to eat at a place like that."

"Well then, I'll cook you something." Jaune said.

"Aww, you don't have to." Ruby blushed.

"It's no problem." Jaune stated. "I'm actually quite fond of cooking."

"I thought you just did it to feel useful around the house when you were with Pyrrha."

"That too. I didn't get much chance to cook when we were at Beacon because…well, Ren."

"Mmm." Ruby hummed. "Master chef Ren. Yeah, we definitely need to make a trip out to Mistral sometime."

"I know, ever since they got married they just kinda…pissed off."

"Awe, someone has abandonment issues."

"Oh yeah, what about your team. You are literally scattered around Remnant. And at least I've got all my family here in Vale."

"Ooh, low blow." Ruby said. "Speaking of which, when should I tell Yang."

"Your call." Jaune said. "I'd like to see her reaction though."

"True…when are we going to tell my dad?"

"Honestly I'm more worried about my dad." Jaune said. "My whole family loved Pyrrha. They'll probably be upset for me to jump into a relationship so soon. Especially if it's with you."

"Yeah, doesn't one of them like, think the two of you are getting back together?"

"It'll never happen. Anyone who says otherwise is just delusional." Jaune looked up to the ceiling.

"What're you looking at?"

"The fans." Jaune said. "They need to be dusted. Maybe we can do some spring cleaning."

"It's the middle of July."

"And it looks like you haven't done a good cleaning of this place in a long time."

"Hey, neither have you."

"Exactly. We can make the day out of it. Listen to music, sing, dance, that sort of thing." He grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"I'd like that." She ran a finger up his chest. "The dancing anyway."

"Ooh, next time we go to the club will be fun."

"It'll be nice to go home with someone who will still be there in the morning." She said with more seriousness than she probably intended.

"Yeah…that's true." Jaune nodded.

"How in the flying fuck haven't we well…fucked…before last night?"

"I'd like to think we just loved the pleasure of each other's company."

"Yeah, I guess if we would have done it like, I don't know, during that trip to Haven, things would not have turned out the way they did."

"It's like you told me, patience is key."

"But we didn't even know we were being patient."

"And that's the beauty of it." Jaune said. "Do you believe in destiny?"

"Well, I do…a lot actually." Ruby said with little hesitation.

"I never bought into predetermination or any of that but…I do see life like one of those video games that give you a lot of choices. Your choices dictate which of the divergent paths you go down. I guess what I'm trying to say is, the minute I got tired of being coddled by Pyrrha was the minute life put me on a path towards you."

"It is pretty convenient that you needed a place to live at the same time I needed someone to occupy that room." Ruby shrugged. "I guess I'm more wholeheartedly into destiny than you. But I guess when you're born a talented warrior who has the power to petrify Grimm…you sort of start believing."

"Oh…" Jaune snapped his fingers. "Speaking of convenience. We should decide who moves into whose room. Then we can maybe rent out that room. Make life a little easier on us."

"Or harder if we're not careful." Ruby said.

"True enough." Jaune said. "Alright, we have our to-do list. Let's go."

 **AN: Well, that's it for today. I'm going to watch Samurai Jack for the rest of the day. I'm trying to rewatch the whole series before watching the new stuff. So yeah, that jab at certain parts of the fandom though.**


	11. Sister Knows Best

Just Act Casually

 **AN: And now to break the mold a bit. Fun fact, this starts off with a scene that was cut from RWBYond Happily Ever After in order to keep the T rating. So, I've been waiting for an excuse to repurpose this bit.**

Chapter 11: Sister knows Best

It had been a few months since Yang had been in Vale. She had partied up in Mistral. Spent quality time with Sage. Visited Ren and Nora. Took down a couple monsters. Even took a weekend trip to Menagerie to hang out with Sun and Blake. Now she was back in Vale for work. But Yang always did like to mix business and pleasure. And Ruby was always down to party when Yang wanted her to.

She hoped Ruby wasn't still mad. She wasn't exactly one to hold a grudge…right? Not if they were genuinely sorry. Yang felt bad about ditching her the way she did. But, Sage had offered for her to move in and she jumped at the chance. Surely Ruby would understand. She was just a few beats away from moving up to Atlas to stay at Schnee Manor when she was dating Whitley. Though, that probably made it worse.

Maybe she should have called ahead of time. Nah, Yang loved the look Ruby gave when she was surprised. Yang formulated the game plan. She'd rush in, be like, I'm back bitches, smother Ruby in a hug and all would be forgiven. And if Ruby did cut loose on her, at least Jaune would be there to facilitate things. Yang also wondered how Jaune was doing. She hadn't kept in contact much since Ruby called her with the news that he had moved into Yang's old room.

She made it into the apartment complex and made her way up to Ruby's room. She heard activity inside as well as the TV. She opened the door…to a sight she didn't want to see. Ruby and Jaune were sitting on the couch. Making out. Naked. With Ruby bouncing in Jaune's lap.

"What the fuck!" Yang let slip out.

"Gah, Yang, what the hell?" Ruby freaked out and covered herself. Yang closed her eyes. "What the hell are you doing here? Why now? Why the fuck didn't you knock."

"I wanted to surprise you but it kinda back fired." Yang said in a panic.

"You can open your eyes now." Ruby said. Yang did. Jaune was still shirtless but was now wearing pants. Ruby had hastily thrown some panties on and wore a hoodie. Jaune's Pumpkin Pete hoodie to be precise.

"You have a lot of explaining to do missy." Yang warned.

"I do? You're the one who comes barging into our apartment late at night, unannounced, with no warning. Serves you right you walked in on an…intimate moment."

"I'd say that was more than intimate."

"And now instead of being happy to see my big sis, I'm kinda pissed that she killed the mood."

"Just…" Yang put a hand to her face. "I'm sorry for all this. If you want me to get out of your head for…I don't know…however long it takes…I'll do it."

"Too late now." Ruby crossed her arms. "Totally killed the mood." Yang didn't miss the look on Jaune's face go from optimistic to disappointed.

"So, what gives?" Yang asked.

"Well…" Ruby explained how she and Jaune had hooked up a few nights ago, and have since begun an official relationship.

"Neat." Yang said.

"That's all you have to say? Neat." Ruby started brewing some coffee.

"Well what do you want me to say? I'm glad my little sister is banging her best friend? Oh, it's nice to see you so happy? How Jaune, you really downgraded after Pyrrha."

"Well fuck you too." Ruby said indignantly.

"Just kidding." Yang waved her off. "But seriously, you guys are cute together…if not a little disturbing."

"You're one to judge." Ruby huffed.

"Hey, I know I'm not. I've put out under far less noble circumstances. And I know you two are at least good for each other, which I was never sure of with Whitley. But hey, whatever gets your rocks off is fine by me."

"Speaking of getting your rocks off, how's Sage?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, he's fine. I just needed some time away."

"Did you two fight?"

"Nothing major. Just little things. Anyway, I'm actually here on business. Some guy is paying for me to be part of security at a meeting tomorrow."

"Have you met him?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, it's Whitley."

"What?" Ruby scowled. It was so priceless.

"Just fucking with you. As if I'd ever help that asshole. I mean, unless Weiss asked for it, and was paying a lot of money."

"That is what it would take." Ruby sighed. "I ran into him under such an occasion not too long ago. Weiss hired me to take down a nabooru."

"In Vacuo?"

"No, in Atlas. I know it's weird for one to be up north but it was."

"Stranger things…" Yang shook her head. "Anyway, I'll actually be guarding councilman Rauru."

"That'll be…interesting." Ruby strained.

"She means boring." Jaune clarified.

"So…" Yang grabbed a cup of coffee. "What do the two of you do in your free time? Beside screwing on the couch."

"We watch a lot of TV and movies." Jaune scratched his head. "We play video games. Talk about anything that comes to our head. That sort of thing."

"Isn't that romantic?" Yang got closer to Jaune and whispered in his ear. "If you ever want some, and Ruby doesn't seem to be in the mood, give her wine strawberries and cookies and she'll be on her knees before you can say bobbing for apples."

"I uh…" Jaune's face went red as Yang backed away. "I already know."

"Awe, is that how you two did it?"

"Well um…it happened…I already knew about it before then."

"So, you took advantage of her?" Yang's eyes narrowed. Jaune starting sweating.

"Please, if anything I took advantage of him." Ruby said. "I made a whole day out of getting into his pants."

"Ruby!" Yang was shocked at her sister's actions.

"Things just happened. I did what felt right. I went as far as I could before I felt uncomfortable and…well…that point never came. There wasn't a line where I felt uncomfortable. A stop never came but plenty of other things did." She smirked.

"Okay, that's an image I'm not going to get out of my head." Yang said. That, on top of the image of topless Ruby she was already going to have a hard-enough time getting rid of.

"Oh, you've said so much worse." Ruby stated.

"Well so long as you're using protection. Which, I mean, unless you want a baby. I'm down for being an aunt if you're down for being a mother."

"We are not having that conversation right now. Give it like, two years and we'll talk marriage."

"Only two?"

"Okay, three? And it'll just be talk."

"Hey Jaune, didn't you date Pyrrha for like, five years?" Yang asked.

"Yes." Jaune said meekly.

"I'm not Pyrrha." Ruby said. "And I've known him a hell of a lot longer than she has, let alone how long she had when they started going out."

"She's right." Jaune confirmed. "Ruby and I agree that this was going to happen sooner or later. The way Pyrrha was overprotective and how Ruby and I always have each other's backs."

"Ooh, what does Pyrrha think of all this."

"Hell, if I care." Ruby said.

"It doesn't matter what she thinks. It barely matters what my family thinks, or yours for that matter."

"Difference is that family is a little more irreplaceable." Ruby sighed. She was obviously thinking of Uncle Qrow. "Dad knows, he's fine with it."

"Yeah, pretty much was pushing me in that direction when I went on a mission with him. That was right before we uh…did it."

"God, I missed a lot."

"Well that's what happens when your dumb ass flocks to Mistral."

"Well, it's been fun." Yang shrugged. "Sage is great and not just because he lets me do whatever I want. He just gets me, you know?"

"I feel you." Ruby brushed up against Jaune's hand. "You know, now that the two of us are together…your old room is free."

"Yeah, awesome, saves me a hotel bill." Yang took that as an invitation to raid Ruby's liquor cabinet.

"Well yeah you know…help yourself. Not like I have to pay for that stuff or anything." Ruby muttered. Yang pulled out a bottle of whiskey and poured it into her flask.

"I'm taking this with me to work tomorrow." Yang said. "Then, I'm taking you two out clubbing, my treat."

"Is it really your treat or a 'shit, I had too much fun; mind covering half' treat?"

"Hey, if I say I'm going to pay for something I'll pay for it."

"Like you were going to help pay my bills?"

"Ruby stop busting my balls. I said I'm sorry."

"You will be." Ruby said.

"What's that mean?"

"Make sure you put your money where your mouth is after work." Ruby's eyes narrowed. "You me, shot contest."

"Oh, you're on."

"And you pay regardless of who wins."

"Wait, that's not fair. What do I get if I win?"

"My forgiveness."

"You cheap bitch."

"Ok fine, I'll throw in my games."

Yang thought for a moment. Sage had plenty of games but they were mostly single-player. Ruby preferred fighting games and co-op games. And just one of them would be worth the price of booze alone.

"Deal." Yang shook Ruby's hand.

"Now…" Ruby yawned. "If you'll excuse me…it's getting late. Come on Jaune."

"I bet you will." Yang quipped.

"Alright." Jaune followed her. "Goodnight Yang."

"Goodnight." Yang said back.

They went into Ruby's room and shut the door. Yang went into her old room, or maybe it was her room again. The bed looked like it hadn't been slept in. They must have just washed the sheets recently. So, Yang stripped down to her panties and wrapped herself in the blankets. She couldn't get the thought of her little sister growing up out of her head. It was hard enough the first time she cursed, or got stinking drunk. Now she was living with a guy who she was also sleeping with.

Granted that guy was Jaune and Yang had done so much more at that age. Still, having been Ruby's surrogate mother for so long, it was a tough pill to swallow. But Yang was also so proud of her. It didn't look like she was going to screw up. She was happy and comfortable in a way Yang had never seen. Part of it made her envious. But she was mostly just proud.

 **AN: Alright, one more chapter after this. I know the story doesn't have much in terms of plot or conflict but this was supposed to be a little entertaining what if. I think I've done a fine job. Sure has given me more time to plan out the chaos that is RWBYond Generations.**


	12. Have a Drink on Me

Just Act Casually

 **AN: This is the last chapter I'm doing for this story. I want to think the ridiculous amount of people who have followed, favorited, and reviewed. It means the world to me that something I thought would be interesting has struck a chord with so many.**

Chapter 12: Have a Drink on Me

Ruby was in her room with Yang, getting dressed for their night out. Yang didn't bring much to wear to she was wearing as little as possible. Ruby on the other hand had plenty of clothes, none that would fit Yang, but only one dress that she ever went clubbing with.

"This is going to be so much fun." Yang gleamed. She loved competition, especially if that competition involved either punching or drinking.

"Yeah. It's been a while since the two of us have had a chance to hang out."

"And the one chance we do I'm the third wheel." Yang groaned. She slipped a shirt on. "How about this?" The shirt exposed her midriff and cleavage and barely hung on her shoulder. Paired with her hot pants left little to the imagination.

"Yang…why do you always wither look like you're some post-apocalyptic badass, or a hooker. Seriously, there is no in between with you."

"Yeah, I like to dress for the occasion. Which is either beating ass or getting ass beaten…if you know what I mean."

"Spare me the thought." Ruby said. After looking her sister over she sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just a little jealous of your hair and your boobs." Ruby said cupping her own.

"Hey the tradeoff is that you have a way better ass." Yang swatted her behind. "And, you've got better legs but that comes from you walking everywhere."

"Yeah, the muscular curvature that is my body is worth the exercise." Ruby flaunted and showed off her legs.

"I'm sure Jaune appreciates it. Especially when you wrap your legs around him." Yang smirked.

"Oh, come on! You were just railroading me about having sex on the couch last night."

"That's because I didn't want to see it. But I'm fine talking about it so long as your face is the one that goes red."

"Well how would you like it if I brought up your kinks?"

"I'd be fine."

"Around dad?" Ruby's eyes narrowed.

"That's not funny. And that's not what I do."

"I know but you can't treat me like a little kid one minute then one of your butt buddies the next." Ruby said.

"I get it." Yang messed with Ruby's hair. "I'm proud of you. I know Mom and Uncle Qrow would be too. And if you think Jaune is treating you right, then I can't complain. Just know this, I'll be there, not all the time or even when you may need me. But when you need me the most I'll be there."

"So long as it's convenient."

"Hey I'm trying to have a serious moment."

"Well maybe I don't like serious coming from you." Ruby shook her head. "Either way all is not forgiven. So, are you ready to get shitfaced."

"By the time, you're done, you'll be sleeping in the bathroom." Yang smirked.

Ruby and Yang walked into the main room where Jaune was waiting patiently by the door. Ruby gave him a kiss as she opened the door and led the way downstairs. Yang took the lead when they got outside. She flashed her keys and hit the signal for it. Yang's motorcycle had a new addition since last time Ruby had seen it.

"Is that…?" Ruby started.

"Jaune, get in the sidecar."

"Wait, what?" Jaune stammered.

"Did I stutter? Get in the damn sidecar bitch." Yang put her helmet on. Ruby laughed as she sat behind Yang. "Helmet up." She passed helmets to both of them.

"This is so humiliating." Jaune grumbled as he squatted in the sidecar.

"I think you look handsome." Ruby kissed his cheek and leaned into his ear. "Feel free to grab my ass on those sharp turns." She whispered. She sat back and winked at him.

"Hang on tight." Yang warned.

An instant later they were racing down the street. They arrived at the club just a minute later. Jaune's hair was a mess from wearing his helmet. Ruby took a minute to help him comb it. Jaune just stood there and let her do it like a good boy. After fixing themselves up, they walked into the club.

"Pick your poison." Ruby said.

"Whiskey." Yang said so she ordered a bottle of whiskey and a bunch of shot glasses.

"Sure, one bottle will be enough?" Ruby asked.

"We can always ask for more." Yang said. "Jaune, you know how to drive a motorcycle right?"

"Yeah it's…well I usually walk everywhere or take a moped. But I'm motorcycle certified."

"Good. Because we're about to get shitfaced." Yang poured the first round. Both girls took it down quickly. "And keep score."

"Well, I guess that means I'm not drinking." Jaune said.

"Someone should be the responsible adult." Ruby said right as she took her second shot. "Might as well be you."

"Babysitting drunk Ruby and Yang and dealing with hangovers tomorrow. It's what I've always wanted." Jaune's voice oozed with sarcasm.

Ruby and Yang went back and forth. Shot after shot. Things were getting hazy for them. At least no one was hitting on them. Jaune's presence and the obvious competition the sisters were having deterred would-be suiters. However, that didn't stop one or two girls from hitting on Jaune. Including that Reese girl. Despite the daggers, Ruby shot at her, she was still overly friendly. Jaune made it clear he wasn't interested.

"You're going down." Yang slurred after another shot.

"Only down I'm doing is on Jaune." Ruby slurred back. "Fuck, did I say that out loud?" Yang was getting slap happy. Also, Ruby wasn't really able to tell but she appeared to be hitting on a poster that stood across the room.

"You're drunk." Yang said.

"You're drunker." Ruby shot back. Jaune was sitting between them just relaxing. "Jaune, a little moral support."

"You can do it Ruby." Jaune said flatly.

"Thank you." Ruby perked up and slammed another shot down.

"You should go home before you start barfing." Yang laughed.

"You should go home before you get vomit on your stupid pretty hair."

"I won't." Yang slammed a shot. "You're messing with the big leagues here. My liver can take so much more than yours."

"We'll see." Ruby responded. "I…" Ruby shook her head.

"It's getting to you." Yang teased. "I can see it on all your faces. You're at your limit." She took a shot. "Oh whoah." She started rocking back and forth.

"I'm not…finished." Ruby took another shot. Yang slapped herself and took her next shot.

"Fuck, how are you still conscious?"

"I…have a high metabaolis." Ruby tripped over the word. "Wait…that's not right."

"Metabolism." Jaune corrected.

"Thank you." Ruby said.

"Matablolobola or not, you can't keep up. It's no use." Yang slammed down another shot.

"I…will…" Ruby took another shot and instantly vomited. Luckily Jaune was there with a bag ready. "I've made a mistake."

"Ha!" Yang laughed. "I wi…I wi…Hrl." She ran towards the bathroom.

"I think I'm sick." Ruby slurred into the bag.

"You did good champ." Jaune patted her back. "Let's go home."

Yang walked out of the bathroom looking like a wreck. Jaune walked them both out of the club. Ruby dropped to her hands and knees and started vomiting again. She felt like she was going to die. Her eyes were screaming in an incomprehensible haze.

The next thing she knew she was carried into her bathroom and bent over a toilet. Yang was bent over a tub. Jaune used one hand to rub Ruby's back and the other to help Yang keep her hair clean. He ended up just tying it back and giving Ruby his undivided attention.

"I can't believe I went through with this." Ruby said. "Why did you let me get into this competition?"

"I thought it would be good for the both of you." Jaune said. "At least now you have to forgive her."

"Fuck, that's what I promised her? I'm such a cheap bitch."

"I'll say." Yang growled.

"This doesn't concern you."

"The hell it doesn't." Yang fumed.

"You also offered some of your games." Jaune said. Ruby let that sink in for a few seconds.

"Fuck." She groaned. "I don't think I want to live on this planet anymore."

"It'll be over in a day or two." Jaune said. Ruby let out another string of vomit. "At least that part will be over by the time you wake up."

"Then it'll just be the hangover." Ruby continued to groan.

"Well I'll be here with you…every step of the way."

"Honest?"

"Well yeah Ruby. I love you." Something inside Ruby started to sing. It was the first time he had said it with such genuine admiration. There was a twinge of guilt inside Ruby that he had said it first.

"I love you too." Ruby took her head out of the toilet. She went to give Jaune a kiss but missed and ended up planting her face into his chest. "You smell nice."

"And you smell like shit." Jaune said as he rubbed the back of her head.

"I should probably take a shower." Ruby said.

"You think the vomiting has passed?" Jaune asked.

Ruby nodded her head. She started taking her shirt off but got lost somewhere along the way. The whole world was still a wobbly haze. She heard Jaune turn on the bath water and Yang get up and have a seat by the toilet.

"I can leave if you want." Yang said.

"Not necessary." Jaune said. "It's not like I'm going to join her."

"Why not?" Ruby whined.

"Because the both of you are drunk and I have to be the responsible adult."

"Ooh, I should join you." Yang said.

"Wait, no!" Jaune commanded.

"It'll be just like we're kids again and big papa Jaune is bathing us."

"Hell no!" Jaune said. "Yang, you're drunk and there's no way I'm letting you." He shot up and grabbed her arms to stop her from stripping. Yang threw her hands up, knocking Jaune on his ass.

"I'm just fucking with you." Yang laughed.

"Leave him alone." Ruby groaned. She still wasn't quite able to navigate her shirt. Jaune walked over to her and helped her out of her clothes and into the bath. Yang laid next to the tub and closed her eyes. She then started to snore.

"Thank God she passed out." Jaune said. "I don't know what I would have done had she actually stripped and joined you."

"Better just keep your eyes on me." Ruby said. She leaned back in the water. "You're such a good boyfriend. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Neither would I Ruby."

Ruby passed out soon after that. The next time she gained consciousness she was in her pajamas in bed late at night. Jaune was curled up next to her. His hands were in compromising places. Had they not been dating, Ruby would have freaked out. Instead she just did what came casually and curled up next to him.

 **AN: The end. It's been fun, truly it has. I know some people want them to have kids. For those people, check out my story The Rose House. It basically chronicles Ruby and Jaune's journey into parenthood after getting a new house after their daughter is born. Or you could read RWBYond Generations where their eldest daughter is attending Beacon on the same team as Weiss' daughter and Ren's daughter. Speaking of which, I'll be continuing that story immediately now.**


End file.
